


Accidentally In Love

by GrumblingGeek



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Loss of Virginity, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Smut, kim seokjin / is a soft garden boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumblingGeek/pseuds/GrumblingGeek
Summary: When her Mom surprises her with a three week long visit, Jacqueline Jones must get a pretend boyfriend (Jung Hoseok) with the assistance of her zany roommates to hopefully put an end to her Mom's romantic meddling.





	1. Jacqueline Jones Has a Problem

For what seemed like the fiftieth time that day, Jacq contemplated killing herself. Not in the way that comes to mind when one thinks of offing oneself but in the more hypothetical, liberal sense of the word. Which is to say that Jacq was having a truly, terrible day.

It hadn’t started off terrible. She had gotten up on time, watched Alyssa try to battle her hair while Madi spent twenty minutes wandering around the house looking for her phone. Monica had, of course, already been downstairs by the time the other three had emerged perched in her favorite loveseat that had an unobstructed view of the neighbor Jin’s yard.

Traffic had been the usual amount of unbearable but what really set Jacq off was the way her editor, Johnney Rocket, made her attend all of his horrible meetings and resync some production audio for the third time that week. Not to mention anytime there was a slight blip in the cuts or his day didn’t go perfectly as planned, he threw a fit and focused his rage on Jacq. His latest vendetta was because the Americano Jacq had picked him up that morning was cold. It was 4:53pm.

Jacq could hear Rocket still venting in his office down the hall as she gathered up her things and slipped out the door waving to the receptionist, Haechan, on her way out. She pulled her car key lanyard out of her bag and practically ran to her car, Gwen, desperately hoping she could get out of the parking lot before Rocket thought of another reason to keep her.

She jerked open the door and plopped in the driver’s seat as quickly as she could.

Safe.

God, it was only Thursday. She had a whole ‘nother day of this tomorrow.

She screeched.

Sitting in traffic on the freeway, Jacq pulled out her phone to see two missed calls from her Mom. She wasn’t really in the mood to deal with her Mom right now but she knew that if she didn’t respond, her roommates would start getting calls. Talking with her Mom had always been draining but more so now that she had decided she was Jacq’s own personal matchmaker. Jacq had no doubt in her mind that these calls were probably from her meeting some strapping young gentleman who she would be more than happy to introduce to Jacq.

Sighing, Jacq hit redial.

“Hey, Mom, what’s up?”

“Hey, Jacq,” Her mom answered the phone distantly, like she wasn’t really paying attention to the fact that she had answered it in the first place. Her voice held no urgency at all and she didn’t offer up any information as for why she had called in the first place.

They were both silent for a moment.

“You called?” Jacq finally prompted trying to keep the irritation out of her voice. “Hmm? Oh yeah, I was just calling to let you know that my work scheduled a sudden conference in Los Angeles, so I’ll be visiting for about three weeks.”

“Three weeks? Jesus, what kind of conference lasts _three weeks_?”

“Well, it’s a conference that we’re hosting and it requires some prep work that can only be prepared there. I figured while I was in town, you and I could do some stuff together.”

“Yeah, of course. If my boss gives me a break, that is. When will you be in town?”

“Saturday.”

“Saturday?! Like, _this_ Saturday? As in, _two days_?”

“Yes, Jacqueline, that is the Saturday I mean.”

Jacq stared at the bumper of the car in front of her, mouth open in shock.

“Well, god, thanks for the heads up? This doesn’t exactly give me a lot of time to prepare!”

“Prepare? What do you need to prepare for? I’m your Mom, I’ve seen it all!”

Jacq huffed. “You just, you don’t understand, nevermind.”

“I just don’t see the problem, Jacq. It’s not like I knew this conference was happening so soon. It’s not a personal attack on you. Relax, I won’t interrupt your daily life that much. By the way, do you remember that cute blonde boy who lived above you in college? The Italian one?”

“ . . . are you talking about _Rizzi?_ John Rizzi?”

“Yes! Rizzi! That’s the name. I ran into his Mom the other day, they were vacationing in DC. Small world. She was telling me all about his job in Los Angeles. Did you know he’s making $80k a year, just three years out of school?”

“Wow, thrilling.” Jacq deadpanned, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

“I _know,_ ” Her Mom replied, completely missing Jacq’s tone and continuing unphased. “Anyway, her and I were talking and he’s having a hard time balancing his personal and work life and has lost touch with all his friends. He’s apparently quite sad. While I’m out there, I figured I’d bring you both together to-”

“Mom, I’m gonna go ahead and stop you right there, I am not going to go on a date with Rizzi.”

She heard her Mom scoff from across the line. “God, Jacq, not everything is about you. This boy needs some friends in his life and you guys were close in college!”

“I wouldn’t call Rizzi and I close. We were casual friends, at best.”

“Friendship can grow into more.”

“See! There it is! I knew you wanted me to date Rizzi!”

“I’m just worried about you Jacq. You’re almost 26. I was married by 22. You’re going to be kicked off our family plan soon, I need to make sure your provided for.”

“Mom, oh my God. I don’t need a man to make sure I have insurance.”

“It’s as good a reason as any to get one.”

“Stop. No more. This conversation is over.”

“Jacq, he’s a perfectly-”

“No, stop. We’re not going to talk about it. I’m almost home. I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“Jacq, listen to me-”

Jacq hung up the phone. Somehow she had made it to the tiny driveway outside her townhome but had no recollection of the commute after calling her mom. _God, talking to her is like some kind of fucked up teleportation_ , she thought bitterly as she grabbed her bag from the back seat and stumbled into the house.

What she walks in on can only be described as a scene of organized chaos. Monica is standing on their living room coffee table, broom in hand, shouting at Alyssa who is perched on the kitchen counter holding what looks to be a pasta strainer in her hands and attempting to use it as a shield.

“It’s over there I swear!” Alyssa points desperately to their blue loveseat and waves the strainer over her head.

“I’m telling you, I don’t see it! I’ve never seen anything move that fast!” Monica uses the broom to poke the loveseat. Nothing happens.

Jacq immediately drops her bag and jumps to the nearest elevated surface which happened to be their shoe cubby by the door. “What is it? What’s happening?” The panic in her voice is evident as both girls turn their attentions to the newcomer.

“It’s unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” Monica states, deadpan.

“I would say that I’m not sure it’s from this planet,” Alyssa replies with a dramatic shudder before raising her eyebrow and glancing at Monica “. . .if I believed in _space_.”

Monica lets out the most guttural sound and slams her broom on the ground. As she shrieks, “How can you NOT believe in _SPACE?!_ ” a rather large skittery bug darts out from underneath the loveseat and towards Monica. She lets out another shriek. “That’s a BIG BOY.”

 _No, no, no, no, no._ Sheer panic over takes Jacq and she feels her feet moving before she can even register what’s happening. She flies through the living room and up the stairs until she is looking at the living room from the second floor.

“Absolutely not TODAY, MOTHERFUCKERS,” she screams from the balcony. “We are not doing this _TODAY_.”

Alyssa is now using various objects on the counter as ammo to pelt at the monster that is currently running around aimlessly on the the first floor. Surprisingly, she manages to stun it with a small avocado and Monica leaps on it from above with an old copy of _Twilight_ to smash it to bits.

“Ah, man, not _Twilight!_ ” Jacq whines from the balcony.

Monica glares up at her. “Well, we don’t have a whole lot of options since someone decided to use the bug cup to measure how hot plastic needs to get before it melts.”

“God, I said I was sorry. I’ll buy you a new plastic cup.” Alyssa says, picking up the items she threw around the room. “Sorry Jacq, but I think this avocado needs to go.” She holds up the hero avocado and bits of bug guts can be seen on the side.

Jacq raises her hands in the air. “By all means, dispose of the evidence.”

“It’s 338 degrees Fahrenheit by the way,” Alyssa states chucking the avocado into the garbage.

“What?” Jacq descends the staircase to assist in the reconstruction of the first floor.

“To melt the cup, it had to be 338 degrees.”

“Literally no one asked.” Monica said, opening the fridge and looking pointedly at Alyssa. “Do we have any plans for dinner?”

“Nah, I haven’t had a chance to go shopping.”

“Well, DoorDash it is. What do you guys want?”

“Chipotle.” Jacq immediately says without missing a beat. “I’ve had a day and I want to bury my sorrows in one beefy burrito boy.”

Monica shrugged. “Sounds good to me, I’ll order.”

While she’s handling that, Alyssa and Jacq plop on the old sofa.

“Where’s Madi?” Jacq asks while untying her shoelaces.

“Working late, she said not to expect her until after eleven. What happened today? Did Rocket drive you crazy again?”

“He’s literally _insane._ Today, he yelled at me for forty minutes about why his morning coffee was cold after he waited eight hours before drinking it. _8 hours,_ Alyssa. You can’t write this shit.”

“Jesus.”

“I know. Not to mention that every time some producer is following him around he finds a reason to yell at me for something I didn’t do to make himself look better. I literally don’t get paid enough.” She covered her face with her hands. “And to make it worse,” she threw her hands into her lap turning to Alyssa “my Mom calls today and tells me she’s coming to visit _Saturday._ ”

“ _Saturday?”_ Monica asks as she walks into the living room and grabs a seat. “As in, this Saturday?”

Jacq repeated the conversation she’d had with her Mom in the car. When she mentioned Rizzi both girls broke out laughing.

“God, Jacq, can you imagine if you went on a date with _Rizzi?”_ Monica could barely contain her laughter. _“AKA sweet ravioli pasta boi?”_

“I mean, I’m 80% positive he had a crush on you in college,” Alyssa stated as the doorbell rang. “Ooo! Food’s here!” She ran to the door and Jacq heard her greet Jack, their local delivery boy. Jack was one of their friends from college but after he went color blind and lost the ability to focus his eyes, he had to stop making films. His first film was literally unwatchable because it was so blurry so he’s known as the world’s first mostly blind Door Dasher. Jacq hoped Alyssa tipped him well. He needed all the help he could get.

Alyssa returned with two large bags that she plopped on the coffee table so they could all dive in. There were a few well earned moments of silence as they munched on their simple dinner.

“I just don’t understand why she’s like this. I’m happy. I don’t need a man, hell I don’t have time for a man.” Jacq stated in between bites. “Why can’t she just leave me alone?”

“Y’know what would make her leave you alone?” Monica pointed a guacamole covered finger at Jacq. “Landing a man. But not like, a real one. Just a _cover_ boyfriend.”

Jacq rolled her eyes. “A cover boyfriend? Please. That’s ridiculous. She knows all my friends, we don’t know anyone who could successfully pull that off.”

“That’s why you don’t use one of your friends.” Monica and Alyssa shared a glance that didn’t go unnoticed by Jacq.

“What are you two talking about?”

“Well, you know how we always joked about being a sugar pair when we were in college?” Alyssa bit into a chip.

“Oh my god do not tell me you guys are actually doing that.”

Monica scoffed. “Hell no, we’re way too busy for that shit. But, we are a members of an app called Wingman.”

“I do not like where this is going.”

“It’s _fine._ It’s just a little app where people can hire other people to accompany them to various places. Totally legit and totally safe. Alyssa and I signed up a little over a year ago and it’s a great way to bring in some supplementary cash. Not to mention it’s actually really fun.”

“Wait, you guys are escorts? Like, you’re not shitting me right now? You two pretend to be people’s significant others for money?” Jacq stared at the girls sitting next to her like they had grown two heads. _What the fuck is happening?_ She thought, clutching her burrito for dear life. _Do I even know these people?_ “I mean, I remember you guys talking about doing this shit in college but I never thought you’d actually do it.”

“That was your first mistake.” Monica stated.

“I promise you, it’s not a big deal. We don’t _usually_ have sex with them or anything. Typically, it’s just for one night. Like for company events or something. The longest one I had was I pretended to be a man’s fiance for a few months to make an ex girlfriend jealous.” Alyssa said like she was describing the weather. Jacq felt her jaw drop open. “It worked. In case you were wondering.”

“Is this why you guys sometime leave the house all dressed up and tell me not to worry about it?” Jacq asked.

“I mean, yeah.” Alyssa shrugged.

“I think, what were trying to say,” Monica intervened, “is that this could solve your problem with your Mom. You take the personality quiz, get matched with an escort who pretends to be your boyfriend, he meets your mom and BAM no more mommy matchmaking.”

Jacq stared at both of them and they were all quiet for a few minutes before Alyssa broke the silence.

“If anything, it’d be a great bit.”

“I am at a loss for words right now,” Jacq said.

“Come on, Jacq, it may be the only way to get her off your back.” Alyssa replied.

“I appreciate the gesture, truly, but I think this may be too much for me to process right now. I also think that I can handle her fine on my own. So thanks, but no thanks.” Jacq stood to gather the Chipotle remains.

“I promise you there are a lot of pleasant men-” Monica started.

“No thank you. I really do appreciate you both trying to help but I just can’t believe you guys are actually doing this. To me there’s just something morally weird about it. I don’t think I could do it.”

“I mean, I’d do anything for money let’s be real.” Alyssa said.

“But you’re making plenty of money at your job!” Jacq protested.

Alyssa shrugged, “I have expensive habits.”

“Whatever. I don’t need a cover boyfriend to stop my Mom. I can handle her.”

Monica and Alyssa shared another glance that again did not go unnoticed by Jacq. “What?! I’ve been managing her for years. I’m sure she’ll die in ten anyway so I’m mostly there.”

“Damn” Alyssa blurted.

“What? Am I _wrong?”_

“I mean, I don’t know but that seems pretty harsh. After all she is your mom.”

“Is she?”

The girls laughed before Alyssa announced that she was going to bed.

“Yeah,” Monica stood up “It’s getting pretty late.”

Jacq looked at the clock. “It’s only 10.”

“Yeah but getting up at 6 every day to battle that LA traffic is taking its toll on my youthful face so I need to catch those good good Z’s if ya catch my drift.” Alyssa said heading up the stairs. The others followed.

“You’re just going to bed early so you can masturbate.” Monica said deadpan heading into her room.

“I mean, yeah.” Alyssa said from inside her room. “It’s a great stress reliever.”

Jacq went into her own small bedroom and turned on the light. “You’re a nightmare,” she said to Alyssa as she searched for her pajamas.

“Goodniiiiiight” Monica shut her door and Alyssa followed shortly after.

Jacq was alone.

She got ready for bed and crawled in between the sheets, laptop in hand. She knew she should be trying to sleep since she had work tomorrow but her mind was running with thoughts of her mom, Rizzi, and the secret hobbies her friends kept. She couldn’t shake the bad feeling she had about her mom’s upcoming visit and the thoughts kept her up for hours long past when she should have fallen asleep.

* * *

 

Jacq awoke to the smell of bacon and the beeping of the fire alarm. Another day in paradise. She calmly pulled herself out of bed and opened the door before shouting down the stairs.

“Should I be exiting the building?”

The chorus of ‘No’s’ echoing from downstairs was all she needed before she started getting ready for work. When she came downstairs she saw the other girls spread around the first floor. Alyssa and Monica were eating at the bar top and Madi was curled in the loveseat by the living room window drinking a cup of what appeared to be some mysterious juice.

“Ah, Madi. You’re alive.” Jacq said as she grabbed a bagel from the counter and spread some cream cheese onto it.

“Yeah, but at what cost?” Madi responded, sipping on some juice. “The people I work with are idiots.”

“Aren’t they always?” Jacq answered taking a seat on the couch across from her.

Madi suddenly bolted up in her seat and screamed:

“Oh my god. Guys get over here, he’s coming outside!”

The other two girls ran into the living room grabbing the remaining seats that surrounded the front windows. This had become a morning routine of theirs. Their next door neighbor, Jin, was one of the most beautiful men alive. Lucky for them, he also had an affinity for gardening so every morning, before leaving for work, he would go outside for about an hour and tend to his garden. The girls loved to watch him and thus he had become their primary source of morning entertainment.

“God, he’s so beautifuuuuuul.” Monica swooned.

“Just ask him out already, Monica, god,” instead of finding her own seat Alyssa had just crawled onto Madi who scooted to try and get herself comfortable.

“I can’t just ask him out.”

“Why?” asked Madi. “He’s literally right there.” She motioned out the window with her hand. Jin was, in fact, only about ten feet away. If he had ever noticed their peeking, he never let on.

“Because, look at him.” The girls eagerly obliged. “And look at me.” They all turned back to Monica. “That just doesn’t add up.”

“Shut up.” Jacq said. “You’re beautiful and he would be lucky to have you.”

Monica cackled and the girls dispersed to head to their designated workplaces.

* * *

 

Work for Jacq still sucked but she was grateful that Rocket’s menial tasks at least made the day go by quicker and, before she knew it, she was parking Gwen back into their tiny driveway. She got out of the car and was making her way up to the house only to find her path blocked by a lanky boy with dark shaggy hair who appeared to be napping on their porch steps.

“ . . . . Jungkook?” Jacq said tentatively nudging him with her foot.

He jerked awake and flashed her a bunny smile. “Hey, Jacq”

“. . . Hey. What are you doing here?”

He motioned to a grocery bag that Jacq hadn’t noticed before resting on the ground by his feet. She peered in to find a giant box of Goldfish.

“Madi was texting me about what an awful day she was having so I figured I’d bring her some Goldfish to cheer her up. She said she’d be home by 5.”

Jacq checked her phone. “It’s 6:45.”

“Yeah,” he smiled again. “I think she must be running a little late.”

“You’re unbelievable, you know that? Why didn’t you just go inside?”

He looked at the door like he hadn’t considered that was a possibility. “Oh, I figured no one was home.”

“Did you knock? Alyssa and Monica’s cars are both here.” Jacq pointed at the two cars in the drive.

The boy looked at the cars like he’d never before seen one in person. “Huh, I guess they are.”

“You’re an idiot. Come on.”

She let him into the house and let out a guttural shriek to announce their presence to the occupants.

Alyssa is the first to appear as she bounds down the stairs.

“Hey, Jacq. Jungkook, I see you’ve finally decided to come inside.”

“You knew he was out there?” Jacq asked.

“Yeah, but he didn’t knock so I figured he must just want to suffer.”

Jungkook awkwardly chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t want to impose. . . “

“My dude,” Alyssa poured herself and Jungkook a glass of water from a pitcher on the kitchen counter and handed it to him. “You are here too much for that shit. You may as well just walk in, the spare key is under the Godzilla gnome in the garden.”

“Alyssa!” Monica said finally coming down from upstairs. “You can’t just keep telling people where we keep the keys.”

“I’ve only told like, three people!”

“And one of them was Jack, which means that the entire Los Angeles metropolitan area knows.”

“Ah, you know that can’t be the case because we would have been murdered weeks ago. Anyway, I see telling him as nothing other than a win since now he can bring the food directly to my bed upstairs and I literally never have to move again,” Alyssa stated taking a sip of her water.

“Your laziness knows no bounds.” Jacq said. Her phone beeped and she glanced down to see she had a message from her Mom. She quietly opened it.

 **MOM:** _Hey Jacq, my flight lands at 11am tomorrow morning. There’s a nice bistro near the airport. Meet me for lunch?_

Jacq hadn’t realized the conversation had dulled down until Alyssa asked her who the message was from.

“My mom. She wants to meet for lunch tomorrow. God, having her here is adding a lot of negative energy to my life that I don’t need right now.”

“Your Mom’s coming to town?” Jungkook asked. “ That’s awesome. Why would that be adding stress to your life?”

Jacq raised a single eyebrow. “You don’t know my Mom.”

She quickly explained the situation to Jungkook who listened intently.

“We offered her a solution, she’s just too nervous to do it.” Monica piped up from where she lay on the couch.

“It’s not that I’m nervous, it’s just that I think there has got to be a better solution than _hiring_ someone.” Jacq retorted and Monica raised her eyebrows at her. They had had this argument in college, Jacq remembered and she stood by her belief that she would never, never hire someone or sell herself for money. It just wasn’t something she felt okay doing.

“Oh, you mean Wingman?” Jungkook asked.

“What? You know about this too?” _Did everyone know except for her?_

“Yeah, I helped them set up accounts about a year ago. They needed help writing their bios and wanted a guy’s opinion.”

“You people are insane!”

“This is why we didn’t tell you.” Monica piped in.

“It’s a great app, Jacq. I’ve used it before. It’s totally safe and I don’t think their idea is awful. You should really consider trying it out.” Jungkook said.

“Again, thanks, but I’m not _that_ desperate. If the moment arises, you all will be the first to know.”

And that was that. The conversation switched to something more mundane and the four played a variety of games until Madi finally appeared later that evening, apologizing profusely to Jungkook who didn’t looked irritated at all. In fact, as soon as she entered the house his attention had gone straight to her like it always did. Jacq watched him follow her around the house asking questions about her day and listening intently to her answers. It was so obvious to Jacq (and the rest of the girls) that he had a huge crush on Madi, but she never seemed to notice so they never brought it up. After what happened to her and Colin, Madi had a hard time trusting men and they didn’t want her to shut out Jungkook just because she was projecting.

Jacq looked at the boy. He was handsome for sure, but a little too butch for her taste. Jungkook had stumbled into their lives about a year and half ago and had become a permanent member of their little posse. Sometime in the process of him being in the group he had developed feelings for Madi that he thought were secretive, but everyone besides Madi could see. Jacq hoped that it would work out for him because he really was a great guy, but she had no clue if Madi had any inclination to him. Madi had never mentioned him in a romantic sense at all.

Eventually, Jungkook left and everyone went to sleep. Sleep came a bit easier that night for her but she dreaded the meeting she’d have to have with her Mom in the morning.

* * *

Jacq parked in front of an upscale bistro near LAX. She figured her Mom had ubered here because she hadn’t asked for a ride, just given Jacq and address and said to be at the restaurant by noon. The boujee bistro was packed and Jacq found her Mom sitting in a booth by a huge window in the back. When her Mom saw Jacq she jumped up and gave her a firm hug.

“Hey baby girl, I’ve missed you so much!”

Jacq hugged her mom back, “Hey Mom, I missed you too. How was your flight?”

They both shuffled into the booth.

“It was good, I managed to sleep a bit on the way so hopefully that’ll get me through the day. I don’t actually have to start working until Monday so I can lounge tomorrow if necessary.”

When the server arrived they both ordered and then chatted for a bit until Jacq noticed her Mom kept glancing at the front door. Jacq was about to ask what she was doing when her Mom broke into a smile and beckoned to someone. Jacq twisted in her seat to see none other than John Rizzi striding towards them with a huge smile on his face.

Her stomach dropped and she turned back to her mom uttering a “Mom, what the fuck?” before he came into earshot. Her mom gave her a coy grin before standing to let Rizzi slide into the booth before her.

“Jacq, hey!” Rizzi flashed a huge grin “I haven’t seen you in such a long time.”

“Yeah,” she responded. “Not since we graduated.”

“That’s right, how have you been?”

“Fine.” She didn’t offer any more information but glared at her Mom. It’s not like she was mad at Rizzi. In fact, she and he had been pretty okay friends in college. But they had fallen out of touch like people do once they don’t see each other every day anymore. Jacq was more pissed that her Mom had specifically invited him to this lunch because she knew Jacq would be caught off guard and wanted to try and set her up with him.

Her mom broke the awkward silence following her curt reply with a smile at both of them. “Jacq is doing great. She’s an assistant editor to Johnney Rocket at Intergalactic Films in West Hollywood.”

“Oh?” Rizzi asked. “That’s awesome.”

“He’s a nutcase.”

Rizzi looked taken aback. “Oh. . .. then that’s. . . not so awesome?”

Jacq shrugged.

“What is it that you do, John?” Her mom prompted.

“I’m working for Dave Poser as a Junior Sound Technician. It’s a pretty sweet gig. I get to hang out and do asset gathering and technical interpolation all day and everyone pretty much leaves me alone.”

“I heard from your mom that you’re making 80k a year.” Jacq’s mom stated.

“Mom!” Jacq was horrified.

“Uh . . . yeah. They’re pretty generous with their pay there, I guess?” He chuckled awkwardly and looked at Jacq. She rolled her eyes at him and his next smile was genuine.

“Well,” her Mom announced. “I need to check into the hotel by 3 so I’ll leave you two to get caught up, okay?”

“Mom, wait-” Jacq started reaching to grab her Mom’s sleeve but her Mom brushed her off, whispered a hurried “Love takes time” into her ear, snapped a photo of Jacq and Rizzi sitting at the booth and rushed out of the bistro. Jacq watched her leave, mouth agape. She couldn’t believe she had walked right into a date with Rizzi without even realizing what had happened. That photo could be being uploaded to Facebook with the caption “Soulmates first date” right now. Her mom had really upped her game.

Reluctantly, she turned back to Rizzi. For his credit he looked relatively calm.

“Your Mom didn’t tell you I was coming, did she?” He asked.

“Not at all.”

He laughed. “Did she tell you she thought I would make a good match?”

“Absolutely.” Jacq said. He laughed again.

“Yeah, my Mom has been pushing too. Saying stuff like how I have too much money to know what to do with and if I had a girlfriend I could spoil her and stuff like that.” He sighed. “It looks like we both got played at bit here.”

“What?” Jacq asked. “How did you-”

“I didn’t know you were going to be here either. Your Mom asked me if I wanted to meet when she got into town because she said she wanted to tell my Mom how I was doing and give me a care package or something. Now, it looks like she has photo proof of their meddling,” he sighed and took a sip of the coffee the waitress had brought him. “How have you been though? Really?”

They chatted for a few hours. It was pleasant to catch up with an old friend and it calmed Jacq to talk to someone who was going through the same pressure from their parents that she was. Eventually they parted ways, acknowledging that their Mom’s were crazy and promising to touch base again soon.

During the drive home though, Jacq felt her anger reignite. Her Mom truly was unbelievable. How could she possibly think this kind of behavior was okay? What gave her the right to try and force Rizzi on Jacq? Wasn’t this a free country? Hadn’t people died for the freedom to choose who you want to marry? (Jacq wasn’t positive about the last part but like, 80%). By the time she had entered the townhome she had worked herself into a kind of rebellious fury, honestly the first she had ever truly experienced (she was an easy teenager). She was done being pushed around by her Mom.

No one was in the living room but she marched upstairs to find Alyssa and Monica on Alyssa’s bed chatting.

“I want you to make me an account on whatever that things called.”

“What?” They both asked in unison.

“That escort thing that you both do. Make me an account.”

“Wingman? Jacq, what happened? Why are you-” Alyssa started.

“I’ll explain later. Let’s just do it before I lose my nerve.”

She grabbed her laptop from her room and jumped on the bed before opening it and making an account. Monica and Alyssa helped her as it proved to be a pretty extensive process. She had to take a personality quiz in regards to things she likes and dislikes and how she handles various situations. There was also a questionnaire about partner preferences and one about sexual preferences. At this she looked at the girls who stated that there was a sect of the website that specialized in providing sexual satisfaction to those who need it but they assured Jacq that they can uncheck the box if she doesn’t want it. Honestly, Jacq considered it and unchecked it. She would have to be pretty emotionally attached to a partner before sex would ever cross her mind, therefore someone she was paying to fake date her probably wouldn’t be high on her list of people to bang.

After the extensive process, her matches popped up. Before she even had a chance to read them, Alyssa snatched the computer with Monica beside her.

“Who’d she get, who’d she get?” Monica asked. “Anyone we know?”

“Shh.” Alyssa swatted Monica away and scrolled through the document. “Oh. My. God.”

“What? What does that _mean?_ ” Jacq frantically asked, but the girls ignored her.

“She got _Hoseok_ as a top match!” Alyssa tilted the screen towards Monica who laughed.

“Ohmygod, that’s crazy. What are the odds?”

“What are you two talking about. Who’s Hoseok? Is he bad?”

“No, quite the opposite really,” Alyssa said “He was one of the guys in our group of friends that we worked with.”

“Yeah that is until Alyssa fucked his best friend and the guy fled to Germany.” Monica stated.

“Jesus, that’s not what happened.” Alyssa retorted and Jacq looked at her.

“Wait, what happened? Who’d you fuck?”

Alyssa held up a hand. “Another story for another time. That one requires some alcohol. Needless to say, Hoseok and us grew apart but he’s always been a really cool guy. I think you two would get along great.”

She handed the laptop to Jacq who was actually able to view his profile for the first time. Her first thought was about how incredibly attractive he was. He had a smooth, flawless skin and a delicate nose perched above plump lips. His hair was dark and shaggy parted perfectly in the middle and he sported a goofy grin in the main photo.

“Guys, he’s like, seriously hot.” Jacq said, a bit in awe.

“I mean, yeah.” Alyssa said. “Everyone who works there is. It’s basically a condition on the website so that they can make sure we sell.”

“We’re their product.” Monica said matter of fact.

Jacq spent a few minutes scrolling through his profile. “I don’t know if I can do this. It’s dawning on me now about how weird this is. How much is his rate?”

“Don’t worry about that, we can give you our employee discount.”

“Wait, you guys get discounts? Do you guys use this-”

“Don’t ask questions.” Monica cut her off. “Send him a message.”

“I don’t know if I ca-”

“Do it, bitch. Or I’m texting him.” Alyssa stated.

“Fine, fine.” Jacq quickly drafted up a message and sent it before she could overthink the situation.

 **Jacq:** _Hi. I’m not really sure how this is supposed to go, but my name is Jacqueline Jones and if possible, I would like to hire you to convince my Mom that I don’t need her to matchmake for me. I know that sounds crazy, but basically my Mom has been trying to set me up for years and I just would really appreciate it if she would leave me alone. Is it possible for us to meet and talk about this situation and possible solutions?_

Alyssa grabbed her phone and read the message, cringing.

“Yikes, that’s rough.” She handed the phone to Monica.

“Jesus, Jacq. You sound like a nervous child.”

“What? What’s wrong with it?” Jacq asked.

“Here, write something about how you know us. If I got that message, not sure I’d respond.”

 **Jacq:** _I also live with Monica Lee and Alyssa Knittel who claim they work with you if that makes a difference._

“Perfect.” Alyssa said and Jacq rolled her eyes.

“Now what do we do?” She asked shutting her laptop.

“We wait.”


	2. Jacqueline Jones Lands Her a Man

Jacq awoke the next morning to a reply from Hoseok. She didn’t open it immediately fearing the worst. She knew it was improbable to think this way, but what if he rejected her request? Could he reject her request? What if he turned out to be an asshole?

After brushing her teeth she decided it was time to stop being a pussy and look at her Wingman messages. She opened the app and read his response.

 _ **Hoseok:**_ _Hi, Jacqueline! Thanks for reaching out. I was able to look over your profile and I can see that we match really well. I am very interested in being your Wingman but we should meet in person to make sure we’re compatible. Compatibility is key in this process to ensure that you are satisfied with your purchase and I can fulfill your needs. I can also answer any and all questions that you may have about what it’s like to hire a Wingman and what to expect. My other appointment this morning actually just cancelled, are you available around 11 to meet at Solaris?_

Jacq stared at her computer screen. _He actually answered. He wants to meet. He thinks we might be compatible._ She quickly researched Solaris to discover that it was a tiny cafe on the east side of town. She checked the time. 9am. If she left in the next hour she should make it on time.

But, _fuck_. What should she wear? _Is this a date?_ No, that doesn’t seem right. _So, a business meeting?_ In that case, business casual? Is that too dressy? She threw open her closet doors and looked at the assortment of clothes inside. _Fuck._

“Monica?” She yelled, assuming that she was awake. Sure enough, the girl meandered into her room a few minutes later.

“What?”

“Hoseok replied.”

“Oh, that’s great. Wha-”

“We’re meeting in an hour. What do I wear?” Jacq interrupted, her nerves starting to spike. Monica didn’t seem to mind. She reached into the closet and grabbed Jacq’s favorite pair of suspenders and a graphic tee and handed them to her.

“Isn’t this a bit. . . casual?” Jacq asked holding the clothes.

“No? It’s not a date. You’re just meeting to see if you can work out an arrangement. This will give you the confidence you need.” She stated matter of factly before walking towards the door. “Want any breakfast?”

“No, I’m good. Is everyone else up?”

“Alyssa is drinking her coffee. Madi left early to get some work-”

“Monica!” Alyssa shouted up the stairs. “Jin’s coming out!”

“Gotta blast!” Monica was out the door and down the steps before Jacq could even register what was happening.

Alone, Jacq changed into the clothes and put on some makeup. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. Never in her life had she ever done something so wild, it was exhilarating. She outlined her plump lips with a deep red lipstick and took a long look at herself in the mirror, satisfied. Today was the day she took her love life back from her Mom, even if it was fake.

* * *

 

Jacq’s first thoughts about Solaris was how adorable the place was. Painted a sky blue with an assortment of mismatched furniture it gave off a sort of starving artist vibe. Jacq looked down at herself and realized that Monica’s picks blended perfectly into the environment. If she had worn anything fancier she would have been desperately overdressed.

She checked her phone to see that it was almost time to meet Hoseok and was surprised to see that her battery was almost dead. She checked to see if she had brought her portable charger and had not. Deciding it was fine and that she knew how to get home anyway, she exited her car and headed inside.

The young hostess with a name tag that read “Susie” greeted her and when Jacq gave her her name Susie led her to a small, covered patio. _It’s so beautiful,_ Jacq thought taking in the space. Flowers covered almost every inch of the patio, spring being in full bloom. Violets, blues, and pinks collided around her each desperately vying for attention but blending seamlessly all the same. The iron roof of the patio was covered in ivy and giant pink flowers sprouted from it and drooped down so that Jacq had to bend as not to hit them. _It’s like a fucking Monet painting._ She heard the steady stream of water and looked down to see a small koi pond that split the patio almost in half. The hostess lead her to a small bridge and proceeded to walk over it.

“You can’t be serious.” Jacq muttered.

“What?” Susie asked.

“Doesn’t this seem a bit . . . .  _extra?_ ” Jacq gestured to the fish and the whole patio.

The girl laughed and as they crossed the bridge, Jacq saw him.

He sat almost completely profile to her looking out the window of the patio, a slight smile on his lips. She knew it was him immediately not because she had seen his pictures online but because he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. She had to admit that his online photos didn’t do him justice. From the arch of his nose down to his luscious lips, he looked like he was straight out of a fashion magazine. He was wearing a button up shirt that appeared to have bananas on it and long, straight leg black pants. _God, he is so much better looking in person._ The thought escaped her before she could do anything about it and immediately she shook her head to clear it. She wasn’t here to actually date the guy, she was here for business. She had one job and one job only and that was to put an end to her Mom’s meddling.

“He’s right over there, Miss.” The hostess gestured to his table and Jacq nodded her thanks and walked over, determined to keep this meeting short and professional.

But the moment she made it to the table and he looked up and met her eyes she felt her traitor heart skip a beat. _Curse his genetics_ , she thought to herself as she held out her right hand and tried to ignore his beauty.

“Jung Ho-seok? Hi, I’m Jacqueline Jones.”

He stood from his chair and shook her hand sporting a huge smile.

“Hello! I’m so excited to meet you. I hear you live with Alyssa and Monica?”

They both took their seats.

“Yeah, I’ve lived with them since college.”

He smirked and raised one of this eyebrows. “Y’know, they’re pretty notorious in our company.”

“Oh?”

He laughed and leaned back in his chair, stretching his long legs out under the table. _He’s so relaxed. But I guess for him, this is all normal. Just another day in the office._

“I’ll save those stories for another time when they’re here to pipe in. But those two are wild.”

“That they are.”

A server appeared and took their orders. Jacq was too nervous to be hungry so she just ordered a lemonade and a cup of soup. As soon as the server was out of earshot, Hoseok leaned in gentling fingering the flower centerpiece on the table.

“So, shall we get down to business?”

Jacq nodded, not sure why she was suddenly so nervous. Doing something like this was so unlike her. _If my mom could only see what I’m doing right now, I would literally be helping her into an early grave._

But in spite of the thoughts racing through her head Jacq managed to plaster on a smile and let out a convincing “Of course.”

“Are you familiar with this process at all? Have your roommates prepped you?” He asked.

Jacq shook her head “Other than forcing me to sign up, not really.”

“Well, why did you sign up? I mean, I read your message but it wasn’t particularly clear about what you want. Are you looking for a date to a company event? Or something more long term?”

“Um, long term I guess?” She went ahead and explained the whole situation to him. He listened patiently piping up when he had a question about specifics. When she was finished they sat for a beat before he continued.

“So, to be clear, you need a fake boyfriend for the next three weeks to convince your Mom you are capable of landing a man and therefore have a secure future filled with all kinds of insurance?”

Jacq laughed. “I mean, the insurance part is definitely not the priority here but essentially, yes. I just need someone to parade around so that she stops trying to set me up with every male within 5 years of my age.”

“Well, lucky for you I am excellent at being paraded.” Jacq took the beat to study him again and decided that yeah, he probably was great at being arm candy. Their food arrived and Hoseok thanked the server before continuing. “I, for one, feel great about our match and think that I can definitely help you with your problem.”

“Really!?”

He bit into a french fry and waved the other half at her. “Mom’s love me.”

Jacq raised an eyebrow. “They do?”

“Of course,” he motioned to himself “What Mom doesn’t like a clean cut Korean boy with the face of a tiny cherub?”

Jacq laughed out loud before she could stop herself. _Oh my god, am I enjoying myself?_ The prospect surprised her. She had been so worried about the meeting and thrown off by his appearance that she figured she’d have been a nervous mess for the entirety of the meeting. But in roughly an hour he had managed to calm her nerves and make her think of the next three weeks not with dread, but hope. _Of course, he’s still being paid to do all of this, she remembered and felt the pit return to her stomach. His kindness is probably fake._

“Wait, how much is this gonna cost?” She asked, skeptically.

Hoseok looked taken aback by her sudden mentioning of price but recovered gracefully. “Oh, they didn’t tell you? Your roommates have generously agreed to handle my charges for the first couple dates to see if this will work out. They mentioned that you may need some convincing and didn’t want you to have to worry about price straight off. Once that’s over you can still use their discount. I promise I don’t break the bank.” He winked at her and flashed another one of his signature smiles.

“Sounds fake, but okay.” Jacq said suspiciously and his smile grew. It all seemed too easy. . .

“There is one rule though,” he said.

“Oh?”

“Well, I have a no sex policy with clients. I know that some people expect that from their Wingman, but I want to make sure we’re clear.”

Jacq’s jaw dropped and she felt her face grow red. “Umm, I can definitely say that I have absolutely no intentions of paying you to have sex with me.” He chuckled and Jacq felt her face turn red. “Anything else?”

“No, that’ll cover it on my end. Do you have any more questions?”

Jacq thought for a minute. Although she was still worried about how she was going to pull this off in front of her Mom, Hoseok had managed to calm most of her nerves about the actual process of having an escort. He was so confident and charming that she couldn’t foresee any problems with him at all.

“I don’t think so? But I’ll be sure to let you know if anything pops up.”

“I’m sure you will, Jacqueline”

Jacq was taken aback by the use of her name and met his eyes, which were staring at her intently.

“Please, call me Jacq.”

Hoseok smiled. “Alright, Jacq. I look forward to working with you.”

They both continued eating silently for a minute before Hoseok spoke up again.

“This may be strange considering we just met, but is there a way we can arrange a night or whatever for me to catch up with your roommates? I haven’t talked to them since Alyssa broke Namjoon’s heart and I’d like to get past any residual awkwardness that may come up while we’re working together.”

“What?” Jacq asked nearly choking on her bagel. She hadn’t heard this story since Alyssa dodged the question the other night and Jacq had definitely never met a man by the name of Namjoon. “She broke _who’s_ heart?”

Hoseok shook his head. “It’s a long story and I’d rather she tells you herself. It’s not my business. But things have been a bit weird between all of us since and I’d like to clear the air with them both before we meet your Mom because I know that they will probably be with us and her at some point, yes?”

Jacq nodded. “Most definitely. My Mom will expect them to be present at one point or another.”

“Perfect. What day works for you?”

Jacq went to check the calendar on her phone and remembered it had died earlier. _Fuck._ “Well, my phone’s dead so I can’t check my calendar but I’m available for the rest of today if you just want to swing by after this and say hey? They were both there when I left and I think they’re just hanging out at the house for the day.”

Hoseok clapped his hands together. “That’s perfect. Shall we go now?”

They paid out the server and left the cafe. Hoseok followed her to the townhome. When she pulled up she could see all her roommate’s cars were in the driveway as well as Jungkook’s. Guess it was gonna be a party.

Hoseok followed her into the house, commenting on how adorable their lawn ornaments were. He specifically called out the one Alyssa had picked out a few months ago of Godzilla eating a garden gnome and called it ‘simply precious’. Jacq wasn’t sure if the adorable comment on such a gruesome scene should cause her to be worried or not but it was too late to panic now, he already knew where she lived.

The two walked into the front door and immediately Jacq knew something was off. The house was unusually quiet. _Oh God, not today of all days,_ she thought. _Today is not a good day for them all to be doing something fucking weird._

“Guys, I’m back and I brought company!” She shouted. Before she knew what was happening Alyssa burst into the room, not even acknowledging Hoseok but grabbing Jacq’s arm and pulling her after her.

“Did you get our texts? Where have you been?” She stage whispered dragging Jacq behind her into the kitchen.

“No, I was meeting Hoseok. What happened?”

Alyssa seemed to see Hoseok for the first time and offered him a warm smile. “Hey, Hoseok, how are ya?”

“I’m doing well. How-”

“Now’s not really a good time for you to visit. Do you think you could come back later?”

Jacq ripped her arm free from Alyssa’s grasp. “Alyssa, what is going _on?”_

“Jacq? Is that you?” a familiar voice called from the dining room. Jacq froze.

“Is that. . . _my mom?_ ”

“Yeah, she decided to give us a little _surprise visit._ We couldn’t reach you to see when you were going to be back so we’ve been trying to entertain her for the last few hours. And by entertain, I mean Jungkook and Monica are currently trying to see who can paint Madi better for your Mom’s entertainment. Monica’s is better by the way. Surprise, surprise.”

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK_. Jacq turned to Hoseok and then back to Alyssa before turning back to Hoseok again.

“You have to leave, _now.”_

“I mean, I’m gonna have to meet her eventually.”

“Hoseok, with all due respect, I don’t think either of us are properly prepared. I know for a fact that I’m not ready-”

“Jacq, you’re home! Who’s this? One of your friends?” Her mom burst into the kitchen and Alyssa slapped her face with her palm.

Jacq could feel her world crumbling. There was no way she could do this. It was impossible. She wasn’t an actor. Why did she ever think this could work out? She was such an idiot. Before she could process what was happening, Jacq watched Hoseok extend a hand to her Mom and utter: “Hello, Mrs. Jones. I’m Hoseok Jung, Jacq’s boyfriend.”

As soon as the words exited his mouth, Jacq knew it was over. There was no turning back now. Her Mom just stood there, mouth open in shock while Hoseok held out his hand. To her credit, she only waited a few beats before smiling and shaking his hand back.

“I’m sorry, did you say you were my daughter’s _boyfriend?”_

“I did.”

She turned to Jacq. “Honey, you never told me you had a boyfriend? When did this happen?”

At this point Alyssa was trying to discreetly move into the dining room where Jacq could hear the other three laughing but Jacq grabbed her arm to hold her in place.

“It’s pretty ah . . . _recent._ I didn’t tell you because we hadn’t made it official yet and I wasn’t sure if it would last.”

“You’ve never even _mentioned_ him before.”

Monica, Jungkook, and Madi burst into the kitchen the former holding paint covered hands in front of them and Madi carrying two wet canvases.

“Jacq, which one’s better?” She held up one canvas, completely oblivious to the tension in the kitchen. The canvas was a striking painterly portrait of her and she held up the other that looked like a shitty Picasso piece.

“. . . uh. . . that one?” Jacq pointed to the obvious better of the two.

“It’s _fine_ guys. I _get_ it. I don’t have a Bachelor of _Fine Arts_ and I’m an awfuuuul artiiist.” Jungkook whined, washing the paint of his hands. “I may as well just end it all now.”

Madi put down Monica’s and looked at Jungkook’s piece more closely. “Ah, don’t say that. I really like yours. Monica may have caught my natural beauty but you managed to catch my personality.”

“Is your personality a hedgehog demon from Hell?” Monica asked.

Madi squinted at the painting. “I don’t know what it is, but I really do love it. I can hang it in my studio to scare the PA’s.”

Although Madi’s back was to Jungkook, Jacq caught the glance he gave her before blushing and returning to washing his hands, a small smile on his lips. Madi put down his painting and seemed to realize Hoseok was standing in her kitchen for the first time.

“Who’re you?” She asked.

Hoseok looked around and then pointed at himself. “Me? I’m Jacq’s boyfriend.”

“ _Boyfriend?_ What are you talking about?”

Everyone froze. _Oh my god,_ Jacq thought. _No one told Madi._ She thought back to all the conversations she’d had with her friends about the situation the last few days. Madi had been working so much she was absent from all of them and it had slipped all of their minds to tell her. Jacq had figured they’d have more time between Hoseok meeting her Mom and that Madi would get to meet him first. _FUCK._

Jacq’s Mom was looking at Madi, a singular eyebrow raised. Everyone else looked like deer in headlights except for Madi who just looked confused. Surprisingly, Jungkook was the first to act.

“Madi, it looks like Jin is having a hard time bringing in those bags of potting soil. We should help him out.” With that he grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the door.

Madi reluctantly followed but not before calling out “Wait, I’m confused. Did I miss something?”

At the sound of Jin’s name, Monica had immediately jumped to attention and began to follow them out.

“Don’t mind if I do. . . .” she whispered before darting out the front door after Jungkook and Madi leaving the original four still standing in the kitchen.

“Like I said,” Jacq started. “This is all relatively new to us. I’ve known Hoseok for a long time and things have just started to get romantic but I’ve wanted to keep it on the down low.”

“You never told Madi?” Her Mom asked.

“Y'know, it must have slipped my mind.”

Her Mom still looked like she didn’t believe a word they were saying and frankly, Jacq didn’t know what else to do. But Hoseok , it seemed,had a plan. He stepped forward and grabbed Jacq’s hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. Jacq was reminded that this wasn’t his first rodeo.

“Mrs. Jones, I know this seems like it’s coming from out of the blue to you, but I’ve had strong feelings for Jacq since the first time I met her. I just haven’t worked up the courage to do anything about it until now. I promise you, I will do everything I can to make sure your daughter is treated right. This relationship may be new to the both of us, but we’ve been casual friends for a while now and that patience I think has allowed us both to grow into the feelings we share now”

 _Wow. He’s really laying it on thick with the bullshit._ And yet, Jacq’s Mom was eating it up. She was looking at Hoseok like he was the cure for cancer, all big moon eyes and hope. Jacq almost felt bad for what she was doing to her. All her mom really wanted was for Jacq to find love and settle down. Then she remembered the stunt she’d pulled with Rizzi and countless others before him and all sympathy was lost. If this was how Hoseok saw it best to play the game, then Jacq may as well join in. She leaned in closer to Hoseok and put the hand he wasn’t holding on his arm so that it was resting on his (surprisingly toned) bicep.

“It was sudden to me too, Mom. But I know with time you will learn to like Hoseok as much as I do.”

Hoseok nodded. “I will do my best, Mrs Jones-”

“Please, call me Carla.”

He flashed her another of his signature smiles. “Carla. I will do my best to win your approval.” Then he fucking gave her a bow. A bow. _Is this allowed?_ Jacq thought and glanced at Alyssa who just widened both of her eyes and covered her hand with her mouth, stifling a laugh.

Jacq’s Mom completely fell for it thought. “Well, Hoseok, you seem like you’re a pleasant boy and I look forward to getting to know you better. Will you be joining us at the ball?”

“Ball?” He asked, eyes widening as he turned to Jacq who shrugged. She had no fucking idea about what nonsense her Mom was talking about.

“Oh, did I forget to mention that?” Her mom smiled innocently. “I’d been planning on Jacq taking Rizzi but since you popped up it only seems fair that it’s you instead.”

“Mom, what are you talking about?”

“My work’s company ball. We’re hosting it as part of our conference and it’s going to be the biggest party of the year. Of course, you both need to come,” She turned to Alyssa who was currently stuffing cheese in her face that she had gotten from the fridge. “Alyssa, you should come as well. We’ll need to find you a date though, perhaps your would be interested in taking Rizzi?”

“Uh. . . .I think I’ll pass, although the offer _is_ tempting.” Alyssa managed to say with a straight face swallowing a mouth full of cheese.

“Oh, I wasn't asking. It only makes sense for Jacq’s to bring her closest friend and new boyfriend.”

“Don’t worry, Carla.” Hoseok chimed in before looking at Alyssa. “I have a man who I think would be more than happy to accompany Alyssa to the ball.”

Jacq had known Alyssa for the last eight years or so and never before had she seen her look like she wanted to strangle someone as bad as she did in that moment. Jacq had to get that story.

“Fantastic!” Jacq’s Mom grinned. “This is going to be great. I need to head back to the hotel though, I have some calls I need to make. Jacq do you know how to ballroom dance?”

“Um, no? Why would I know that?”

“Well, there’s a special dance for the hosts of the gala and their families and I expect you and Hoseok to be able to join in.”

“What? Mom, how in the world do you expect-”

“I can teach her.” Hoseok stated.

Everyone on the room turned to look at him.

“What? I happen to be a good dancer.” He shrugged. “Or so I’m told.”

“What? Like on a pole?” Alyssa asked. Hoseok stuck his tongue out at her. Jacq had to admit, it was adorable.

“Perfect! You are just the sweetest.” Jacq’s mom practically squealed choosing to ignore the comment.

“Well, _sweetie,_ ” Jacq said squeezing his hand. “I learn a little something new about you everyday.”

“Well, this is a striking turn of events.” Alyssa said leaning against the counter before tossing another piece of sharp cheddar into her mouth. Jacq flipped her off as her Mom left to grab her belongings from the dining room and returned.

“Well, the ball is this Saturday. I’ll leave her training to you, Hoseok. I’ll be in touch.” She inclined her head to Jacq who nodded. “It’s been nice meeting you. Make sure you fill Madi in on any other major life events that you neglect to tell people.”

Jacq plastered her best customer service smile onto her face. “I will.”

And just like that, Jacq’s Mom was out the door and Jacq was left standing in the kitchen with her best friend and a boyfriend she had met six hours prior.

* * *

When Jacq’s Mom left, things settled in the house. Hoseok went home, after giving Jacq the address of a studio he dances at and for her to meet him directly after work on Monday for practice. The group that had retreated outside returned with a fourth member: the ever unattainable, Jin.

He walked in quietly behind them. Madi and Jungkook were arguing about who was kinkier: Luigi or Mario, and Jin looked like he wanted to join in but didn’t quite know how. Monica went straight to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of the lemonade she had made earlier in the day and poured him a glass. He gratefully accepted it and they all moved to the living room for a debrief.

“Okay, I’ll start,” Madi said pushing Jungkook until he made room for her beside him on the couch. “What the _fuck_ , Jacq?”

Jacq quickly explained what had happened the past few days to her (and Jin although he had no clue what was happening or who any of the other people were). When she finished everyone was silent for a moment before Madi burst out laughing.

“This may be the most ridiculous thing we have ever done. And we’ve done some _stupid shit,_ ” she laughed before addressing Alyssa and Monica. “But also, kudos to you two because what a fucking cool hobby.”

“Don’t encourage them,” Jacq said as Madi gave Alyssa a fist pump.

“There’s a lot happening over here,” Jin commented.

“I promise, we are not as crazy as we seem in this moment,” Monica replied.

“Don’t lie to the man,” Alyssa piped in. “Jin, we are actually much, _much_ worse.”

“Yeah, but eventually you get used to it,” Jungkook added.

“Nah, its cool. This is already way more interesting than how I normally spend my Saturdays. And it’s nice to actually get to know you all. We’ve been living beside each other for a while and I don’t think I’ve ever officially seen all of you,” Jin said.

“Oh, we’ve seen you,” Alyssa muttered and Monica elbowed her.

“But for real, Jacq, what are your thoughts on Hoseok? Do you think he can do the job?” Monica asked.

“Not like you really have a choice since he already met your mom,” Alyssa added.

Jacq thought for a minute. “I mean, even if we hadn’t been forced into starting this immediately, I think I would still choose him. He’s really easy to get along with and overall a nice guy.”

“And he’s hot,” Alyssa said.

Jacq laughed. “Yeah, he’s easy on the eyes. I mean, not that any of this really matters. We’re not actually dating.”

“Yeah, but it’s important that you feel comfortable and safe around him,” Monica said. “Because you are going to be spending _a lot_ of time with him the next few weeks and you guys are going to have to fake some level of intimacy in order to convince your mom. Plus, with someone as hot as Hoseok, you get to have all heads turn to you wherever you go. That's a bonus.”

“How the fuck is that a bonus? I’ve spent my whole life trying to get people to _stop_ looking at me wherever I go,” Jacq retorted.

“It sounds like those dancing lessons will help with the intimacy though,” Madi spoke up. “Once you guys get real close doing the macarena, it should all be good.”

“How exactly does one get real close while doing the _macarena?”_ Jungkook questioned.

“Very carefully.” Madi replied earning a snort from Jin.

The group began to break off into several conversations which gave Jacq a minute to process the day. The idea of faking a relationship with Hoseok definitely seemed feasible now after watching him talk her mom off a ledge. With getting to know each other more, she was beginning to feel like this could actually work.

She came back to the conversation happening closest between Monica and Jin.

“You’ve killed all the _succulents_ you’ve ever owned? I did hear you right? _Succulents?_ As in the plants that are notorious for being extremely easy to care for?” Jin looked appalled.

“Yeah, they always whither up, turn brown, and die. Every time.”

“I don’t understand how that’s possible.”

Monica shrugged. “It takes talent.”

“Okay, well, how about I take you to pick out some plants that I think even you would have a hard time killing?”

Monica smiled at him. “I’d like that.”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

Jacq smiled despite herself. It was awesome seeing one of her friends so happy at getting to know the man she had lowkey been stalking for the past year. Persistence really did pay off.

* * *

 

Sunday was usually a mellow day in their house. Errands were run and a majority of the day was spent sleeping or catching up on television. Madi had left early in the morning to go to work and Jacq realized she had no clue what to expect from her rehearsal with Hoseok the next day. She shot him a text.

_**Jacq:** So, what should I wear? Is there like some kind of dance dress code I need to abide by? Like, ballet shoes and a denim bucket hat or something? Drop crotch pants?_

_Although she knew he was probably busy today meeting with other clients, his reply was almost instantaneous._

_**Hoseok:** Have you ever seen a dancer? No but seriously, don’t wear any of that. You’ll look like an idiot. Simple gym clothes are fine._

_**Jacq:** I don’t have any gym clothes._

_**Hoseok:** Of course you don’t, that would make this too easy. Just wear some shoes you don’t mind standing in for a long time and leggings or something. Every girl has leggings. Don’t tell me you don’t have leggings. _

_**Jacq:** I do, in fact, have leggings._

_**Hoseok:** There is a God. _

Jacq outright snorted and exited the chat when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to Jungkook standing on the porch.

“Do you have a house? Or do you just sleep under our porch?” She asked, stepping outside to let him in.

“Actually I sleep in Jin’s car since he always seems to forget to lock it.”

“I don’t want to know how you know that information. Madi’s not here.”

Jungkook shot her a look. “What makes you think I’m here for Madi?”

“Aren’t you always?” He opens his mouth to reply but Monica shouts from the second floor.

“Is that Jungkook?”

“Yeah!” Jacq screams back before he can answer.

“Tell him to get his ass up here! He needs to help tell me what clothes guys think are hot but not slutty for my date with Jin.”

“Ah,” Jacq said looking at Jungkook. “You’re here to act as our resident male opinion giver.”

Jungkook shrugged. “Someone’s gotta do it,” he replied before he jogged up the stairs leaving Jacq to her own devices.

Once Monica had left for her ‘date’ with Jin, Alyssa came downstairs with Jungkook and the three watched television for a few hours. Alyssa’s phone kept dinging and eventually she silenced it and turned it over, not even checking her messages.

“Who is it?” Jacq inquired.

“No one I want to talk to.”

Jacq waited for her to continue and when she didn’t she decided to leave it be. Alyssa would talk about it when she was ready. The three sat in companionable silence until Alyssa left to start cooking dinner.

Madi came home a bit after dark with music blasting on her beats and Jacq could tell immediately she was pissed. She slammed her bag on the ground and Jungkook immediately stood up, trying to assess the situation.

“Madi, are you okay?” He asked and Jacq pulled at his sleeve trying to get him to sit back down. When Madi was this mad, it was better not to engage unless you were one of them. For some reason she could always vent to them but Jacq feared Jungkook wasn’t on that level with her yet.

Madi ripped the headphones out of her ears. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Jacq pulled on his sleeve again. He brushed her off and took a step towards Madi, arms out as if he was trying to pull her into a hug. She immediately bristled and took a step back.

“What are you doing? I said I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Are you sure? You just seem to be really angry an-”

“Look, Jungkook, why are you here? Why are you _always_ here? Don’t you have any other friends to hang out with? Every time I come home I feel like you’re here, smothering me. I don’t need your help. I’m a big girl. I’m fine on my own, just fuck off and give me some space.” She shoved past him and stormed upstairs.

Jungkook stood there shocked for a minute at what had just happened. To be frank, Jacq was shocked as well. She had never heard Madi snap like that at anyone, let alone at someone she was close to. Out of all the girls, Madi was the closest to Jungkook. Jacq knew that she didn’t know of his feelings for her or else she never would have said the things she had but he looked devastated.

“Was that Madi?” Alyssa poked her head into the living room, clearly having missed the entire exchange. Jungkook stood, jungshook.

“Yeah. . . “ Jacq responded. “She went upstairs but I don’t think she wants to talk.”

“Ah okay, is she mad?”

At that Jungkook grabbed his bag from the floor by the door. “Uh . . .I think I’m going to head out. .."

“Wait, I thought you were staying for dinner? I’m making pizza,” Alyssa said.

“Something came up,” he exited the house without so much as a goodbye.

“Is he okay? Did I miss something? He _loves_ pizza.” Alyssa looked dumbfounded.

“It’s not you. Madi yelled at him. It was pretty bad.”

“Shit, what did he do?”

“Nothing. Just wrong place, wrong time.”

“Fuck,” Alyssa blurted eloquently. “I made so much ‘za.”

At that, Monica burst in the front door carrying two bags filled with plants.

“ _Helloooo,_ bitches. Is Jungkook okay? I passed him coming in and he looked _distressed._ ”

“Madi yelled at him. She’s in a mood.” Jacq replied.

“Fuck, poor guy. How long is he going to keep denying that he’s in love with her?” Monica asked unpacking her plants.

Alyssa helped her. “Probably forever. He’s so dense. I mean, so is Madi. When it comes to feelings they’re both idiots."

“True, true.”

“How was your plant date with Jin, Monica?” Jacq asked.

“Oh my GOOOODDD. He’s so HOoooOOT.” She slumped into an armchair, plants free around her feet. “Like, I thought that if I spent the day with him I would find flaws of some kind. I was so FUCKING WRONG. Not only is he probably the hottest man I have ever seen, but he’s so fucking _nice._ And you want to know the worst part?”

“I have a feeling it’s just gonna be another great part.” Alyssa said and Monica pointed to her and went “Ayeeeee”.

“What?” Jacq asked. “He’s FUCKING WEIRD. When we were shopping for plants he kept making dad jokes and then laughing at them. At his own bad jokes. He would just laugh and laugh this stupid windshield wiper laugh.”

“Windshield wiper laugh?” Jacq inquired.

Monica demonstrated.

“I’m failing to see how that’s a good thing,” Alyssa said poking one of the cactuses.

“It was adorable, though? Like, there was a point where he thought he saw a snake and I have never seen someone scream so loud. Not even you, Jacq. You would have thought he got shot. He just took off running and when he found out it was just a hose we were back to the laughing.”

“Wow,” Alyssa said before jerking her hand back from the cactus with a small ‘Ow’.

“You’re an idiot.” Jacq said to her and Alyssa shrugged, sucking on her hurt finger.

“Oh, yeah. I don’t know. Normally I hate people, but something about him is so endearing.” Monica sighed ignoring the plant exchange.

“Probably his face.” Alyssa said. Monica flipped her off.

“When are you going to see him again?” Jacq asked.

“Not sure? He said he’s gonna have to check on the plants to make sure I don’t kill them. Not sure when that means he’ll be stopping by.”

“Sure, check on the _plants,_ ” Alyssa said, wiggling her eyebrows.

The girls laughed and Jacq was reminded of why she loved her life. She was surrounded by these strong people every day. Although Monica would never admit it, she knew they all loved each other unconditionally. They were their own strange, unconventional family. And from the looks of it, they could be about to expand.


	3. Jacqueline Jones's Boss Gets Denied

It was a well known fact that Monday’s were the worst day of the week. Having to return to Rocket being a fucking psycho was taking its toll on Jacq’s mental state. By the time Jacq had to leave to meet Hoseok at the studio, Rocket had managed to keep her steadily pissed for the majority of the day. The finale consisted of him telling her that she had to be present for the company dinner on Friday, which meant that it would be her job to sit next to him and remind him of the names and occupations of everyone who worked in their office. The dinners happened quarterly as a way to boost office morale but it was always the worst nights of the year for Jacq who had to brush up on everyone who worked around her to save Rocket’s ass. 

Of course it would happen this week of all weeks.

Fucking _phenomenal_. 

The only good thing about Rocket being deranged was that it didn’t leave any time for Jacq to be worried about her impending dance practice with Hoseok. In fact, it didn’t really dawn on her that that’s what she would be doing until she was standing outside the studio, duffel bag in hand. Before she could fathom how to escape, Hoseok opened the door.

“Are you going to come in or just stand out there and admire the paint job?” 

Jacq rolled her eyes and followed him inside. “Hello to you, too.” 

He flashed her a smile before motioning to a hallway. “You’re welcome to change in the dressing room down the hall.  I’ve reserved the studio at this time everyday for the rest of the week, so it’ll be just us for the next few hours.”

"Great. No audience to my two left feet."

Jacq quickly changed and by the time she had come back out, Hoseok had starting playing Abba and was doing some stretches, a Louis Vuitton bucket hat on his head. She laughed.  

“What is on your head? I thought you said dancers don’t wear bucket hats.”

He looked at her. “I said they don’t wear  _ denim _ bucket hats. This is Louis Vuitton.”

“Oh, my mistake. I’m clearly uncultured. Abba?” She asked and starting trying to mimic what he was doing. 

“It’s perfect dancing music.”

“You’re not wrong.” 

He stopped what he was doing and turned to her. 

“Have you ever done any dancing before?”

“I can pop a move or two at a dance party. I’m also really great at dabbing.” She demonstrated. Hoseok burst out laughing.

“I don’t think that’s the kind of thing your Mom is going to expect you to do this weekend. I’m planning on teaching you a waltz, so we should probably learn some basic steps. Do you know what a waltz looks like?”

“Is it that thing that all the rich people do in Victorian era movies?”

“Uh. . maybe? Here.”

He pulled out his phone and showed her a video of two people spinning around a room. They looked so incredibly nimble that Jacq snorted.

“There’s no way I’ll be able to do that by the end of this week.”

“Oh, ye of little faith.”

“Look at how graceful they are.”

“I mean, they’re professionals. My goal is just to try and teach you the moves.” He reached out and took one of her hands in his own and snaked the other around her waist, pulling her close. Jacq let out a little squeak from the sudden contact and he smirked down at her. “Let me lead you, all I need you to do is relax and trust me. I won’t let you fall.”

“Trust you? I barely know you.”

“That’ll change. We’re gonna start with a basic box step.” She could feel his chest almost flush against hers and she struggled to calm her heartbeat, not sure why he was affecting her so much. She had hugged guys in the past, but never really gotten any further. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this close to someone she found so attractive. Possibly never? 

Hoseok began to move slowly, pulling her along with him. He counted off beats and soon she began to understand the rhythm of the first steps. Abba’s  _ Voulez Vous  _ blasted in the background.

“There ya go, you got it.” He said, pulling her closer. Due to their height difference, Jacq was level with Hoseok’s lips and  found herself focusing on them while she tried to learn the steps. If he noticed, he didn’t let on and continued trying to lead her. 

“Do you want to try a dip?” He asked.

“Absolutely not.”

He lowered his head so that his lips  brushed her ear softly as he spoke. “C’mon, Jacq. Live a little.”

And before she could protest he had spun them both and dropped her down, catching her at the last minute and holding her there so that she was completely dependent on him holding her up. Jacq let out a small shriek which caused Hoseok to flash her one of his signature smirks. He was in complete control of the situation, one slip up and she would be on her ass on the ground in an instance. 

Despite herself, Jacq broke out into laughter, causing Hoseok to start as well. Once again, Jacq found herself entranced by his plump lips.  _ They look so soft,  _ she thought before she moved her eyes up his face to his half moon eyes.  He was staring at her intently, breathing heavier than before. Whether it was from the dancing, she had no idea.  _ Stop it,  _ she scolded inwardly,  _ you’re paying him to show interest in you. He’s not actually interested. You’re a client.  _

Hoseok coughed and lifted Jacq back up until she was standing on her own feet again. Hoseok rubbed his hands together and she noticed that he was looking anywhere else but her. 

“Well, I think that’s enough practice for today. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you for all your help today.”

“Of course! If it makes you feel better, I don’t think you’re a lost cause.”

“Wow, thanks.” Jacq responded dryly and he cracked a smile. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Jacq?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hoseok.”

  
  


* * *

 

When Jacq walked inside the townhouse she could feel the mood shift. For once, in their tiny Los Angeles home it was actually colder inside than it was outside. They didn’t have air conditioning and Jacq looked around bewildered before spotting the three girls sprawled around the living room in various positions of hopelessness. 

Monica was laying in the armchair closest to the window, staring forlornly off into space and Madi mirrored her on the opposite. Alyssa lay face down on the couch. 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?”

Alyssa grunted from the couch without turning her head. 

“Why is it so cold in here? Did you guys get a portable AC unit or something?”

The only response she received was Monica pointing in the direction of the kitchen. Jacq looked over to see the fridge was wide open.

“What the fuck?!” She ran over to shut it. “We have milk in here, people!"

When no one responded, Jacq padded back into the living room to look over the forlorn girls.

"Do I even want to know?”

“Madi was hot,” Monica replied as if Jacq was the one being ridiculous for asking such a question. Madi nodded as if to confirm the statement. Another grunt from the couch demon. 

“Anything else you three want to elaborate on?”

No response. Jacq continued.

“Like as to  _ why  _ the three of you look like your lover’s just died?”

Alyssa rolled over so that she was laying on her back staring at the ceiling.

“It’s the 17th today.”

“17th?” Jacq asked. “Like, of May?”

“Yeah.”

A moment.

“And?” 

“We’ve synced.”

_ Ah. That explains it. _

Monica nodded. As the resident slut of the house, she was the only one on birth control. “They’ve decided to sync up to me. The Alpha female.”

Alyssa snorted, “Please.”

“Well, since you guys are in pain, you can’t run away. I had my first rehearsal with Hoseok today.” Jacq plopped on the couch next to Alyssa and recanted her day, being careful to leave out the parts about her attraction to him and his weird reaction after the dip. This seemed to wake the rest of them up and they began to act less like the living dead. 

“Madi, have you heard from Jungkook today?” Jacq asked.

Madi bristled. “No, why?”

“I just figured after yesterday you would want to reach out to him.”

“Why? I didn’t do anything wrong. If anything, we should all enjoy the few days we’ll have without him hovering around here.” She leaned back and crossed her arms. 

“I like Jungkook hovering around. He helps me open cans of fruit when Monica’s not here,” Alyssa stated. Madi shot her a glare. Jacq didn’t understand why Madi was being so hostile towards Jungkook, clearly something had happened but it was obvious Madi didn’t want to talk about it so she changed the subject. 

“Did Jin stop by today, Monica?” 

“No, I haven’t heard from him today. It’s not a big deal though, he claims plants don’t need to be watered every day.”

“They don’t. That’s probably the reason all of your succulents kept dying.” Alyssa said and Monica shot her a look. Alyssa’s phone started to ring abruptly and she picked it up off the coffee table. Jacq snuck a glance and saw that ‘Namjoon’ was calling. Alyssa declined the call, silenced the phone, and tossed it back on the table. 

Namjoon. . . why did that name seem so familiar? Right! It’s the guy Hoseok had told her about. The one who Alyssa had allegedly fucked up. Jacq figured now was as good a time as ever to push her a little. 

“Who was that?”

“Just some guy.”

“Just some guy who’s been calling her nonstop for the entire evening,” Madi stated and Alyssa glared at her. 

“Sounds like some guy,” Jacq pushed. 

“It’s not a big deal. He’s just some asshole who won’t stop calling.”

“What’s his name? Do we know him?” Jacq asked.

“I know him,” Monica smirked.  _ Right _ , Jacq thought,  _ they met him through work. He’s Hoseok’s best friend.  _

“Come on, Alyssa. You’re gonna have to tell us eventually. The fact that you haven’t for so long is actually lowkey impressive. But if I’m going to be fake dating this guys friend, I want to know what kind of past you have with him.”

“I’m just here for the drama,” Madi piped in. 

“Please, Alyssa. You know I hate secrets. You can trust me!” Jacq whined, knowing it would break her faster.

“It’s not that I don’t trust any of you. It’s that I’m embarrassed and still angry about the whole situation.”

“Embarrassed? How so?”

“I was just an idiot. I let him work his little web and I got caught all up in it like I normally do. The only thing I did right was get out while I still could.”

“Okay, now you gotta spill. This sounds like some hot tea,” Jacq insisted.

“Fine. But bring me some alcohol. I don’t want to do this sober and you guys are going to be in for one wild ride.”

Monica got up a retrieved a bottle of wine from the kitchen and poured her and Alyssa a glass. Alyssa waited a few minutes before beginning her tale. 

“His name was Namjoon-”

“Yeah, we got that from the caller ID,” Madi interrupted. “Stop being dramatic and spit it out.”

Alyssa coughed an audible “Fuck you” and cleared her throat before continuing.

“I met Joon through Wingman, obviously. I thought he was an asshole at first and did my best to ignore him. We had a rather hostile relationship filled with smart comments and slights. Which, in the end, shows why I probably liked him.  Joon was the kind of guy clients hire to offer a daddy dom fantasy, if that gives you any inclination of his personality.” 

“I’d be into it,” Madi said. 

“Honestly, Hoseok was the reason I started to become interested to him in the first place. Hoseok was just such a friendly guy that it was hard not to want to be around him and Joon was a situation of circumstance. Monica and I would often team up with them for group outings and one day we were all hired to be part of someone’s first orgy experience. Hoseok excluded of course,” Alyssa looked at Jacq. “Y’know, because of his rule.” 

“Oh. My. God. You guys did an  _ orgy? _ ” Jacq could literally feel her jaw drop. Monica and Alyssa shared a look before Alyssa downed her glass of wine and poured another. 

“I think that was the first time I realized I was actually attracted to Joon. There was just something about his voice and body that spoke to me. Not to mention the role he put on in the bedroom was hella hot. I think that we spent more time focused on each other that night than on the client.”

“Yeah, they actually were the reason we all got scolded the next day in the office. That and she left me alone with that gross ass client,” Monica said. 

“Sorry about that,” Alyssa offered her a smile before continuing. “After that, I don’t know. Things just sort of clicked between us. I began to get to know him out of work and found out that we actually had a lot in common. I was actually planning on bringing him here to meet you both but that would have meant telling you about Wingman or lying outrightly about where I met him and I couldn’t bring myself to do it at the time. Thankfully though I didn’t have to worry about it long because things went downhill fast.”

Alyssa polished off the second glass and poured a third. That was something Jacq always admired about Alyssa: she could drink like a sailor and still maintain some level of sobriety. Although, she had spent countless years honing her craft. 

“When I try to think back to where the problems first started, I can’t really pinpoint it but bottom line I think it comes to my fear of commitment. I felt myself falling for him. He was  _ so easy  _ to fall for. And that scared me. So I self destructed. I began to distance myself and eventually I dropped contact with him completely. When he confronted me about it, I didn’t even give him a chance. I exploded. I shoved him away because I figured it would be easier than hurting him in the future. I said some things I didn't mean, but I knew they would get me the reaction I wanted. He ultimately left to spend some time in Germany. I’m sure it was to put some distance away from me. That’s what makes this situation so fucking cringe and why I don’t want to revisit it. I still think that what I did was better for the both of us, it saved us both a worse heartache in the end.”

Everyone in the room was quiet, the joking tone that had accompanied the first part of the story now gone. 

“Then, why is he calling you? If you claim you did nothing but treat him like shit at the end?”

“Because Joon knows me like no one else. He is the most intelligent person I have ever met. He knows the reasons I did what I did and he thinks that he can convince me otherwise,” She shook her head. “ But I’m doing this more so for his protection than mine. If I bow out gracefully now, he’ll be fine. He’ll keep trying to contact me for a bit and then he’ll find a cute girl and move on.  We never would have worked.”

“Keep telling yourself that,” Monica said. “Because I know you and I know Namjoon and you two were never happier than when you were together. Don’t try to brush off your fear by saying it’s better for him in the end. You should at least hear him out.”

“I’d rather just let this all blow over.”

“Alyssa, it’s been months. He left to gather his thoughts in Germany and for  _ some reason _ decided that you are still the one he wants. Just listen to him.”

Alyssa stared at her phone and Jacq could see the quiet contemplation.

“For what it’s worth, he sounds like a cool guy. Would it really hurt just to hear what he has to say? Don’t you want to be with him?” Jacq whispered to her friend. 

“Yeah, now is not the time to be noble,” Madi added. “You just gotta get that D.”

Alyssa cracked a smile. “Believe it or not, getting some D is not my problem. I have some friends I could hire for that.”

The girls laughed. 

“It’s fine, guys, really,” Alyssa forced a smile before getting up and making her way to the stairs. “This is for the best. He’ll see it eventually.”

The girls got ready for bed but for some reason, Jacq had trouble falling asleep that night. She just kept thinking of her friends. The girl who pined for a man she thought was out of her league, another who lashed out to the man who adored her the most, and the last who pushed away the man who knew her heart better than she knew her own.

* * *

The rest of the week was a blur for Jacq. She spent a few hours every day after work with Hoseok learning to waltz. There was no more awkward moments like her first time but they did crack a lot of jokes and she found herself becoming extremely comfortable around him. She had vented to him about the dinner she had to attend with Rocket that Friday night and he had volunteered to come along as her plus one. At first she was against it but eventually agreed after he pushed a bit. She had never utilized her plus one to the event before never having wanted to subject her friends to Rocket’s torture but hey, she was paying Hoseok so she might as well get her money’s worth.

Jin stopped by a few times during the week to ‘check on the plants’. He always seemed to plan his visits around when Monica was home and stayed for about an hour making sure the ‘atmosphere was right’ for the _plants_. Jacq had never heard such bullshit in her life but Monica was living for it.

Although Jin had made several appearances that week, Jungkook, surprisingly, had not. Out of them all, Madi was feeling his absence the most. She had begun lurking around the living room and consistently looking out the window to see if he was approaching. Jacq wasn’t sure if she had reached out to him but she figured probably not. Madi wasn’t a great communicator and Jungkook was just as stubborn. They had reached a stalemate and Jacq had no idea who would give in first. 

Late Thursday night, Jacq’s car stalled in the lot of the dance studio and Hoseok offered to drop her off, claiming it was ‘on his way anyway’.

“You really don’t have to do this. I can call my roommates. Or an Uber.”

“Do you know how many people get murdered on their Uber ride?”

“Yeah, not many.” She said, opening his passenger side door and hopping into his green Nissan Juke. Arguably, the ugliest car she had ever seen but out of politeness to her driver, she kept her mouth shut.

“Like my sweet wheels?” Hoseok prompted after he had begun to back out of the parking lot.

_ Well, since he asked. _

“This car makes weiner mobiles look good.” 

Hoseok’s hand shot to his chest in feigned shock.

“You’re telling me that this  _ sweet  _ lime green color doesn’t do it for you?”

“Let’s just say that any real boyfriend of mine would not set foot within a mile radius of this car.”

“Those are fighting words.”

“Get better taste.” 

“Jacq, you hurt me.” He dramatically wiped a fake tear from his cheek pulling into her driveway. He parked and turned to look at her.

“Well, can this man of poor taste walk you inside at least.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You want some of the waffles the girls are making, don’t you?” She had told Hoseok earlier about their famous waffles and how tonight was monthly waffle night.

“Desperately.”

“Okay, you big goof. Come on.”

They both went inside to find waffle night well underway. Alyssa was manning the griddle with Monica prepping the batter. Madi, the worst cook amongst them, was staying the fuck out of the way and setting up the table. Jacq was a bit surprised to see Jin sitting at the bar top bantering with Monica. 

“Where’s Jungkook?” Jacq asked, tossing her gym bag on the ground and grabbing a seat next to Jin. Hoseok stood at the edge of the counter teasing Alyssa about the way she was distributing the batter. 

“No clue,” Monica said. “But these happen at the same time every night so not sure what his excuse is.”

Jacq snuck a glance at Madi who seemed to be doing her best to not engage in the conversation. 

An abrupt knock sounded at the door and the group paused talking to look around.

“Jungkook?” Jacq asked.

“That bitch doesn’t knock,” Alyssa said, taking some waffles out of the griddle. 

Another knock. No one moved.

“I guess I’ll get it,” Jacq hopped off the stool and opened the front door to quite the shock. A strikingly beautiful man with a mop of blonde hair stood on their porch. He looked flustered and out of breath like he had just ran here from somewhere. 

“Uh, hello?” Jacq said.

“Is this where Alyssa Anderson lives?” he asked breathlessly running his fingers through his hair 

“I’m not sure I should answer that. Who are-”

“Who is it?” Alyssa asked and walked over to the front door, Hoseok in tow. She stopped when she saw the man in the doorway but Hoseok’s face lit up.

“Hey, Namjoon! What’s up?” 

_ Ah, so this is the famous Namjoon.  _ Jacq sized him up briefly. Alyssa did well. Namjoon was hot. She glanced over at Alyssa though who looked like she’d just seen a ghost. 

“Hey, Hoseok. What are you doing here?”

Hoseok draped his arm over Jacq’s shoulders. “She’s one of my clients.”

“Ah,” Namjoon’s eyebrows raised. “And she lives with-”

“Yup, she’s roommates with Alyssa and Monica.” He ruffled Jacq’s hair and she fought the urge to punch him. “What brings you here?”

“Oh, uh,” He glanced at Alyssa who was still standing behind them, staring at Namjoon. “I was hoping to catch Alyssa.”

Hoseok, adorably oblivious to the obvious awkwardness between the two motioned to Alyssa.

“Well, she’s here.”

Namjoon offered him a weak smile before addressing Alyssa. “Hey, can I talk to you for a second?”

A beat. Jacq realized that everyone in the kitchen had quieted down as well. Waiting for her answer. Hoseok squeezed Jacq’s shoulder. 

“I guess.” Alyssa stammered. Namjoon smiled. A small victory. Alyssa pushed past Jacq and Hoseok and joined him on the porch. Hoseok shut the door.

“Well, that went well.” He stated walking back to the kitchen where the others sat at the dining table already digging into the waffles.

“Did it?” Jacq asked, skeptically. 

Hoseok shrugged, grabbing a plate of waffles. “I mean, as well as one could expect. He’s been trying to get a hold of her for months.”

“She’s scared.” Monica said, mouth full of waffles. “It’ll work out, he’s just gotta be patient. Which I think he figured out long before her.” 

The gang nodded and continued eating. The occasional shout could be heard from the porch, but otherwise silence. When the waffles were gone, Hoseok and Jin snuck out the back and the girls decided it was time for them to call it a night. Alyssa would be fine. After all, it’s not like Namjoon wanted to kill her. The opposite of, in fact.

 

* * *

 

Jacq woke up Friday morning and casually screamed into her pillow. Today was the day of Rocket’s dinner party. Which meant of course she would want to off herself at least four times before the day was over. 

The day dragged by unusually slow and before Jacq knew it she was changing into her party dress to get to there early to meet and prep Rocket. She was heading to her car when her phone dinged.

**Hoseok:** _ Hey! Where / When should I meet you tonight? You said you’d send me deets but now its 5:45 and I’ve heard nothiiiiinnnggggg.  _

_ Fuck,  _ she had forgot she agreed to let him tag along.

**Jacq:** _ Hey, I’ve actually been thinking and I think you coming would be a bad idea. My boss is a nightmare. _

Hoseok replied almost instantaneously. 

**Hoseok:** _ Are you worried about it? _

**Jacq:** _ Yeah. _

**Hoseok:** _ Then I’m coming. Shoot me the address or I’ll have my hacker friends share your location.  _

Jacq snorted. Hacker friends?  _ Wait, would he actually do that?   _ She shared the address with him and wondered if that was a bad idea. I mean, she was paying him to pretend to be her boyfriend but did that apply to this? Did it only work with convincing her Mom? It was such a blurred line that she figured it was one of those things she shouldn’t try to think to hard about and move on. Hoseok was just gonna do what he wanted anyway.

By the time she had arrived at the venue the sun had started to set. She parked next to Rocket’s car and made her way inside. The venue was draped in dark red velvet and looked like something out of a 40’s film noir.  _ Of course Rocket would pick this out for the dinner.  _ She rolled her eyes. He was so  _ dramatic. _

She walked into the private dining room and saw him sitting at the head of the table, one leg crossed over the other and a glass of red wine in his hand. He was wearing a dark blazer over a plaid shirt, his famous dragon ring on his hand and a pair of snakeskin cowboy boots on his feet. He looked like the devil incarnate. 

“Finally.” He said, stroking the rim of his glass 

Jacq checked her phone. It was only 6:52. 

“They event starts at 7:30.” She said, sitting in the chair beside him.

“If you’re not an hour early, you’re late.” He said, taking a sip. 

“I’m not entirely sure that’s how the saying goes. What do you need from me?”

He proceeded to give her an insane list of demands that included, but were not limited to the following:

  * Giving him the names of everyone who worked with him when they arrived and throughout the dinner whenever he waited longer than three seconds to address them (expected, but still a bit ridiculous considering no one had changed positions or been hired in their office for over a year).
  * Refill his wine glass whenever it was below three quarters full.
  * Compliment him at least three times an hour. This number was to go up by two for each hour they were at the event. 
  * Refer to him as ‘sir’ or ‘my gracious editor’ whenever she addressed him.



Jacq mentally ticked off that this was the first time she wanted to die. Three more to go. 

At 7:30, the other guests began to arrive and take their seats. Hoseok arrived shortly after and took a seat to Jacq’s left, Rocket on her right. As soon as he sat down, Rocket’s attention zoned in on him.

“And who is this  _ delectable  _ little man,  Jacq?” He asked, taking a gulp of his wine and motioning to the glass. Jacq filled it. 

“This,” she said, carefully pouring the wine using her old serving experience to ensure zero spillage. “Is, Hoseok, my boyfriend.” Hoseok gave a little wave. It was adorable.

Rocket looked shocked. “You have a boyfriend?” 

“It’s, ah, a  _ recent  _  change.”

Rocket sipped his wine again and gave Hoseok the ole’ up and down.

“Well, I do have to say, you have nice taste, Jacq.”

Jacq felt her eyes widen and glanced at Hoseok who handled the comment with grace she didn’t posses. 

“Thank you sir, I’ve been told that you’re the editor of _Glee_? I loved that show growing up.”

“Well, you had good taste.”  Rocket said, spinning his wine. “ Have you lived in the States long?” 

“I actually moved here from Korea when I was in middle school. It was quite the adjustment.” Hoseok replied. Jacq looked at him. In all their jokes and chatter, she actually had never asked him about his past. She had no clue he had moved here or what any of his upbringing was like.  _ I’m also not really his girlfriend,  _ she thought.  _ So why would he ever mention his past to me? I’m just another paycheck in the mail.  _

“Ah, Korea must have been upset to lose a person such as you.”

If Hoseok found the comment odd, he didn’t let on. “I doubt they noticed.”

“I certainly would have,” Rocket stated.

Jacq nearly spat out the Dr. Pepper she had been drinking and she suddenly felt Hoseok’s hand on her knee. A surprisingly intimate gesture that made Jacq jump and Hoseok flashed a small grin before addressing Rocket.

“You flatter me, sir.”

Rocket raised his glass. “When I see something I like, I go for it. I’m sure Jacq won’t mind.”

Jacq did a double take. Was this really happening? Was her boss  _ flirting  _  with her alleged boyfriend  _ in front of her?   _ Cue wanting to die number 2. 

“Well, I’m sorry to say that I’m very happy with Jacq and don’t think that I’ll be changing my mind anytime soon, sir. My apologies.” Hoseok said flashing a sickly sweet smile, his hand firmly on Jacq’s knee under the table. 

“I see,” Rocket responded, ignoring Jacq completely. “Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” He handed Hoseok his business card. 

As the night continued, Hoseok continued to make Jacq feel more and more at ease. He distracted Rocket enough with his charm that Rocket forgot to run Jacq for his own personal entertainment. He also entertained and spoke to the guests with such insights into their industry that Jacq had to wonder more about what his background was. 

By the end of the night, everyone had dispersed and Hoseok walked Jacq to her car. 

“Well, was it as bad as you imagined?”

“It definitely wasn’t as bad as past dinners, if that’s what you mean,” Jacq said looking up at the light polluted sky. “Although, Rocket flirting with you came from left field.”

Hoseok chuckled. “Yeah, not exactly how I expected meeting your boss to go.” 

“I mean, the man knows what he wants.” 

“Yeah and what he wants is a young Korean man.”

“He’s basically a weeb.”

“I can tell,” Hoseok chuckled. “Anyway, are you ready for tomorrow?”

Fuck, Jacq had forgot that the gala with  her Mom was tomorrow night. She groaned.

“Ugh, no. Dreading it to be honest.”

“Why? You’re getting pretty passable in the waltz.”

“Wow, thanks. Such flooring praise.” 

He smiled at her. “You’ll be fine. What’s the worry?”

“It’s my Mom. She’ll find a way to fuck it up.”

“Why?” He leaned in close to her. “I mean, let’s be real , Jacq. It’s not like she can scare me off. I’m literally being paid to date you.”

“Yeah, thanks for the reminder,” Jacq snorted. “It’s not that, I’m just worried she’ll unravel everything. I’m not a great actor.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’ll handle it,” He winked. “I’m a great actor.”

“Are you?”

He booped her nose with his finger, his eyes meandering down to her lips. 

“I think I’m pretty  _ fantastic. _ ” he whispered, his lips moving closer to hers. Not sure what was happening, she immediately changed the subject. 

“Do you think Namjoon is going to come along with Alyssa?”

Hoseok seemed to break out of a trance and took a step back from her. “Huh? I think so? I talked to him a bit this morning and his talk with Alyssa went well? I think that’s what you’d call it.”

“What do you mean ‘that’s what you’d call it?’”

“Have you talked to Alyssa about it yet?”

“No? I haven’t seen her since last night and honestly probably won’t see her until we get ready for the ball tomorrow. She goes to the gym Saturday mornings.”

“Ah, well. Basically he said that they talked for a few hours and he felt like it went well and he really started to convince her to try again but he wasn’t positive. She agreed to let him take her to the dance tomorrow but he’s not sure how it’ll play out. She’s still fighting it.”

“I get it. She’s afraid of trusting him. She has a history of shitty boyfriends,” Jacq said.

“What about you?” Hoseok asked earnestly, his eyes bright. “Would you trust him?”

“I mean, yeah. But I’ve only been aware of this for a few days and I don’t have the past problems with guys that Alyssa does.” 

“Hmm,” he murmured, looking into the night sky. “It’s getting pretty late, we should head home. I’m picking you up at 8 tomorrow, right? Namjoon will be with me.”

“Sounds good,” Jacq said. “I’ll see you then.”

Hoseok leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jacq’s cheek. She stiffened as he whispered “Have a nice night” and went to his ugly car to head home.

For the third time that night, Jacq felt like she wanted to die. And it wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

  
  



	4. Jacqueline Jones Gets Her Groove On

The day of the gala had finally arrived and Jacq could not stop worrying about it. She tried everything. Sleeping till noon, surfing Tumblr, watching Youtube conspiracy theories for hours. Nothing worked. Her anxiety felt like a physical presence threatening to crush the very joy from her soul at any second. 

It started out as a normal Saturday but Alyssa came home around 3 and insisted they do some lady pampering. She took Jacq to get their nails and eyebrows done, dodging all questions of Namjoon whenever Jacq tried to throw them at her. Alyssa had truly mastered the word 'swerve'. Maybe she had a career in improv. By the time it came for the boys to pick them up, Jacq had learned literally nothing about the conversation between Alyssa and Namjoon. 

When it came time to get ready, Jacq chose a simple deep red dress that hugged her perfectly but was still modest enough for her mother to approve of. She stopped to look in the mirror and was pleasantly surprised at how beautiful she felt. The dress offset her light skin perfectly and her black pixie cut was actually behaving itself today. 

Alyssa popped her head into Jacq’s room. She had chosen a black dress and wrapped her hair into an elaborate updo. 

“Ready?”

“I mean, not really,” Jacq said turning to her but looking at her feet. “But I don’t really have a choice, right?”

Alyssa took a step forward and brushed an eyelash off Jacq’s cheek before gripping her chin and forcing Jacq to meet her eyes. “Remember, Hoseok’s a professional. He literally gets paid to do this. Convincing your Mom is going to be easy, try not to worry too much about it.”

A honk outside the town house notified them that it was time to go. 

“Really?” Jacq muttered as her and Alyssa grabbed their bags. “They couldn’t come to the door like normal adults?” She looked over at Alyssa whose mouth had formed a tight line.  “Are you okay with going with Namjoon?”

Alyssa gave her a weak smile. “Yeah, after talking with him I feel better about it. Just apprehensive, really. I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Jacq knew she was referring to committing to a relationship, not the dance. Because if there was one thing they had done a fuck ton of times in their short lives, it was go to parties. 

The two girls hurried outside to the car. Jacq was pleased to see it wasn’t Hoseok’s trash mobile but rather what she assumed to be Namjoon’s black Kia stinger. Alyssa slid into the passenger side leaving Jacq to pile into the back with Hoseok. Old school Eminem rap was blasting on the speakers as the boys said their hellos.

"You look nice," Namjoon stated reaching over to toy with the hem of Alyssa's dress. 

Alyssa promptly slapped his hand away. "Hey! Hands off the goods. Do you know how much this cost? I don't want your greasy fingers ruining it."

Namjoon looked appalled. " _Greasy fingers?_ I don't have  _greasy fingers_!" He turned back to look at Hoseok. "Do I?"

Hoseok put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm not picking sides. One of you is my best friend and the other one could actually kill me. My lips are sealed." 

Alyssa gave a noise of agreement and  Jacq felt her face burst into a smile, any apprehension that her friend wasn't going to have a nice night fading away. From just that short exchange Jacq knew Alyssa was absolutely living right now. 

Namjoon settled for taking Alyssa's hand and quickly pressing it to his lips which surprised her too much fight back before putting the car in drive and pulling out of the driveway. 

They were on their way. 

* * *

 

Jacq’s Mom was right about one thing, the gala was certainly the event of the year. Extravagant doesn’t even begin to cover it, really. The venue was massive, all high arching ceilings with greek gods painted on them. Lights and vines hung from the ceiling and water lilies floated in all the pools and fountains. It was technically an indoor event but the arches leading to the gardens and patio had been opened and several bars were scattered around encouraging people to go both inside and out. 

“Jesus.” Alyssa muttered as she stood next to Jacq taking in the scene. Hundreds of people seemed to already be there and the live orchestra was jamming away some sort of classical bop.  “On the bright side, we may never even _find_ your mom.”

Jacq scoffed. “She’ll smell me. That woman has senses like no other. Or spies. She's using some kind of voodoo - witchcraft  I guarantee it.”

Sure enough, Jacq’s Mom approached arms outspread like the villain in a Bond film. “Jacq! Alyssa! A little birdy told me you guys had arrived. And with such _charming_ companions!”

Namjoon cleared his throat from where he stood beside Alyssa just as she whispered “That’s some Cersei Lannister shit right there,” to him and he struggled to turn his laughter into another cough. 

Jacq’s Mom gave them each a hug and motioned to the party. “Please, enjoy yourselves. All the bars are open. But keep in mind that the donors dance will take place at approximately 10:30pm. So do try to sober up in time for that.” She looked pointedly at Alyssa who shrugged before turning to give Jacq a long look. “I hope you’ve been practicing, now is not the time to embarrass your Mom.”

Hoseok stepped forward, placing a hand on Jacq’s shoulder. “No worries, Carla. I’ve been working with her all week. I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” 

“I better be,” she stated and before turning on her heels and disappearing into the crowd.

“That went well.” Alyssa deadpanned. "I think she literally just glided away like Nosferatu. She didn't even touch the floor."

“As well as could be expected.” Jacq muttered before clapping her hands together. “Okay, open bar. We are taking advantage of  _ that.” _

“But not too much advantage,” Hoseok said, taking her hand and wrapping it around his arm. Jacq tried to ignore how toned his bicep felt under her fingers. “Because we still need to dance later and doing that shit faced is probably not the best plan.”

“You underestimate how well I can feign sobriety.”

“No he doesn’t,” Alyssa said arm in arm with Namjoon behind them. “I once watched you try to surf on a subway drunk and you were flopping all over the place like a fish out of water. In fact, you may be the biggest lightweight I know." She addressed Hoseok. "If you want her at optimum dancing level, better to not even let her  _smell_ alcohol."

Jacq flipped her off as they reached the first bar. A beautiful marble countertop adorned with flowers and candles wrapped around a few extremely helpful bartenders. The group grabbed a few drinks. Jacq knew that if she didn't start drinking then this night was just going to be worse. Hopefully she could drink enough to still dance passably but not enough to remember what happened. _I mean, YOLO, am I right?_

They began to drift towards one of the many dance floors and Hoseok immediately downed whatever he was drinking ( something lime green that had an alarming amount of cherries in it and Jacq was honestly wondering how he didn't choke) and reached for Jacq who sipped her Long Island Iced Tea slowly still wondering about the cherries.

“What?” She asked after he had stared at her for a minute, his gaze unwavering.

“You know _what_. Come dance with me.”

“I’m drinking.”

“Finish it.”

“Mr. Jung, is that peer pressure I detect?” 

He slumped his shoulders and gave her big eyes.

“Uh, uh. None of that. There is no whining at high budget galas,” Jacq took another sip purposefully going as slow as she could. To her right she saw Namjoon pull Alyssa close and begin spinning her around in the most awkward motion. It was safe to say that Namjoon was the worst dancer Jacq had  seen in her life but Alyssa was grinning and looking at him like the sun was shining out of his ass. 

“Pleeaasseeeeee,” Hoseok whined and then motioned to Namjoon. “Next to him, you’re gonna look like you belong in BTS.” Jacq raised an eyebrow at his reference to the the world’s biggest boy band, all known to be phenomenal dancers. She looked at Namjoon again who was doing what she thought was the 'shopping cart' dance move. It was true, next to Namjoon she couldn't look _worse._

“Fine.  _ Fine. _ ” She chugged the LIT and put it on the tray of a passing waiter. “But only because Namjoon looks like a flopping octopus and Alyssa looks like she wants to die.”

She grabbed Hoseok’s hand and he immediately pulled her into a graceful spin. In a matter of seconds he had her twirling around the dance floor. They passed Namjoon and Alyssa, the latter of which looked like she was finally relaxing and enjoying the dance. Hoseok did most of the work, pulling and directing Jacq so that she always seemed to be at the right place at the right time. Pressed directly against him and then spun out until the smile on her face grew and grew and she thought she was gonna burst with the thrill of it. They danced for what felt like minutes but was actually probably at least an hour before Jacq needed a break. They shuffled towards another bar and  Jacq  downed a few more Long Island's, and almost completely forgot about the sponsors dance until the music stopped and her mom went on the stage.

“Hello all! Thank you all for coming to our event. Tonight we are celebrating another year of hard work. For the next song, we would like to invite everyone who works in the company and their families to a recognition dance.” She snapped her fingers once and the lights dimmed, spotlights came on, and the orchestra began playing a smooth waltz. 

Everyone cleared the floor besides the few couples that were in association of the company and their families. 

“Oh no,” Jacq said suddenly feeling the three Long Island's she had consumed in the last hour. _In hindsight, not the best idea,_ she though bitterly. “Hoseok, I’m definitely  _ feeling it.” _ She wiggled her eyebrows at him, he looked appalled.

“What do you mean,  _ feeling it? _ ” he asked as he pulled her onto the dance floor, his arm around her waist holding her close.

“You  _ knooow, _ ” she whispered her words sloshing together a bit. 

“Oh my god,” he leaned forward before jerking back. “You’re breath _reeks_. How many LIT’s did you drink?”

Jacq held up three fingers and giggled. Hoseok raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Only three? And you’re this drunk?”

She shrugged. “It’s a talent.”

“Oh my god, you really are a lightweight."

"A lightweight who never spends more than $15 on her bar tab."

"Okay, okay. I got you. Just lean on me, I won’t let you fall."

Jacq swayed dangerously and Hoseok tightened his grip.

"Jesus, Jacq." He spun her gently in rhythm to the music. Jacq could vaguely see her Mom across the floor, watching her carefully.

"Hoseok, the room is spinning."

"Jacq that's us. We're spinning. Try to resist vomiting on my shoes, they’re Gucci.”

"You're so pretentious." 

"Hey, I happen to have a little thing called  _style._ You wouldn't understand." 

He pulled her closer and began to lead her in tempo with the music. The world tilted sharply and Jacq feared she might actually vomit. She glanced down at his Gucci shoes. They were hideous.  _Y'know, I'd be doing him a favor by vomiting on those._ She contemplated doing it and was going through an active list of pros and cons when Hoseok shook her gently.

“Hey,” Hoseok whispered, jerking her from her thoughts of vomit. “Keep your eyes on me.”

Jacq met his eyes. He was staring at her intently and she heard him quietly counting off the beats of the song to keep their tempo, something that was oddly calming to her intoxicated brain. She thought she was smiling, but couldn’t feel her face so she wasn’t positive.  Hoseok led her through the waltz, his hand felt warm  on her back and she felt her eyes start to drift shut. 

“Ah, ah,” Hoseok said and her eyes flew open. “Stay with me. Believe it or not, dancing with an unconscious person is not as fun as it sounds.”

"Do you know that from experience, Mr. Jung?"

"I'm a man of many secrets."

Jacq scoffed. "I find that hard to believe." 

Hoseok chuckled and Jacq watched the other couples dancing. Around and around they went, in perfect unison. Dresses fluttered as the women partners spun, the lights illuminating their glowing faces. Jacq was so entranced she didn’t notice the other spotlights turn off leaving only her Hoseok  lit up.

"Hoseok," she stage whispered. "Don't panic, but I think I'm going blind."

"Jacq, what the fuck?"

"The lights," she inclined her head to the ceiling, convinced her intoxicated brain was playing tricks on her.

"Nope. That's actually happening. Put on your game face."

Jacq scrunched up her features in what she hoped was a sexy face.

Hoseok cringed. "Oh God, don't do that. Just act natural and follow my lead."

The other dancers faded away. Whether they stopped dancing or just continued in darkness, Jacq couldn’t tell you. All she knew in that moment was Hoseok and his hand on her back and his eyes on her lips, brow furrowed in quiet concentration as he lead them around the floor. She remotely remembered thinking how funny he looked when he was being serious and smiled softly. His features softened and he inclined his head towards hers and she felt his body tense. She was a kite twirling around the dance floor and Hoseok was the string tethering her to Earth. With him there, Jacq felt like she couldn't fall. She was invincible. She didn't notice the song end or the people erupt into a thunderous applause at the show Hoseok and her had put on unintentionally for them. Hoseok dipped her low and held her there. Distantly, she knew that she had wrapped her arms around his neck, their faces closer than ever. 

He lifted Jacq back up and a chant began to arise from the people gathered around the outskirts of the dance floor.

“Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!” 

Hoseok’s eyes remained locked with hers and Jacq didn’t  feel that nervous about the prospect of kissing him. Blame it on the alcohol if you want, but she actually really,  _ really  _ wanted to kiss him. His lips were slightly parted from the exertion of the dance and he was panting softly. His arms were still tight around her body and she released her hands form around his neck and cupped his cheeks feeling him tense beside her. The chorus continued, growing in volume. The spotlight on the two of them as they stood in their post dance embrace added to the excitement. 

“Well,” Hoseok whispered so only she could hear, his eyes drifting down to her lips. “I guess we better give the people what they want.”

“I guess,” Jacq responded, her head clearing. His lips looked incredibly soft and Jacq could smell a faint woodsy body cologne rolling off his body. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt more incredibly attracted to him in that moment. 

“Are you okay with this?” He said lifting a finger and running it along her bottom lip, his eyes moving back from her lips to meet her own. She was shocked by the desire she saw reflected there and it shook her to the core. His chocolate eyes were unwavering as the chorus grew louder.

“Yes,” she whispered. “I’m not  _ that  _ drunk.” 

He broke into a smile and before Jacq knew what was happening, Hoseok crashed into her. It was a chaste kiss at first. A simple peck that had Jacq’s mind reeling (and not from the alcohol). It was only when the people cheered loud that she felt his mouth turn up into a smile and she opened her lips, giving him better access to her. He let out a guttural moan as she nipped his bottom lip and she nearly lost her footing. His reaction was immediate and  he tightened his hold on her. 

Hoseok tasted like tequila and desperation. Not the kind of desperation that had a negative connotation, but rather Jacq had the feeling that he had been holding back for quite some time and wasn't going to anymore. He groaned again into her mouth and Jacq’s knees felt weak but it all was cut short when she heard her Mom cough gently into a microphone.

Hoseok stepped back from her immediately and Jacq whispered to him “I hope this doesn’t cost extra” earning a sly grin as they turned their attention to her Mom who was standing on the stage.

“Well, thank you to my daughter, Jacq, and her boyfriend for _quite_ the show.” Her mom cast her a disapproving glance.  _ At least she’ll find something different to be angry at me about this time, _ Jacq  thought. Her mom continued to blabber on about something but Jacq was shook by what had just happened between her and Hoseok.

He stood a few feet from her now, as if he too was surprised by what had just happened and needed some space to clear his head. Jacq glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was panting, softly, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed. Jacq convinced herself that his reaction was from the alcohol and the dance. Not from her. He did this all the time, there was no way she could elicit such a reaction from him. 

Someone began slow clapping behind her and Jacq whipped around to see Alyssa approaching, Namjoon in tow. Alyssa’s lipstick look a little messed up and Jacq could have sworn Namjoon’s hair wasn’t that tousled when they had come in, but she wasn’t positive. 

“Well, well, well,” Alyssa said as she walked up to Jacq, circling her slowly. “Now  _ that  _ made coming tonight totally worth it.”

Jacq felt her face flush red. “It was nothing, all just part of the show.”

Alyssa leaned forward and whispered “You’re not that good of an actor.” She winked at Jacq.

Thankfully, Namjoon was not as brutal of a friend and leapt to Jacq's rescue. “Good job guys, you’re Mom definitely bought that. Hell, I almost bought it. Congrats on another successful client, Hoseok.”

Hoseok smiled “I can’t take all the credit. I had a great partner.”

Jacq looked at him but he avoided her gaze. She wasn’t sure what was going through his head. His normal bubbly and comforting demeanor seemed completely different. _Did I do something wrong?_ _I mean, he asked to kiss me._

“Do you guys want to hang around some more, or head home?” Jacq asked, her words sloshing a bit more.

“It sounds like you may need to call it a night,” Namjoon said. “I know that _this_ one,” he wrapped his arm around Alyssa, “challenged some old guy with tattoos to a drinking contest and should _probably_ call it a night.”

“Oh my god,” Jacq said “How much did you drink?”

Alyssa counted on her fingers. “Not that much. Between 3 - 5 shots. Nothing major.”

“9,” Namjoon deadpanned. “She had 9 shots of vodka.” 

“Oh my god!” Jacq shouted. “On top of the mixed drinks we all had together? How are you not acting like a college girl during rush week right now? How are you still _standing?_ ”

“Years of practice.”

“You’re 25.”

“Imagine what I’ll be able to do at 30.”

“If you live that long.”

“I’ll make sure you live that long.” Namjoon said, kissing the top of Alyssa’s head.

“Disgusting,” Jacq responded. “I, for one, will honor your wishes and murder you on your thirtieth birthday so you never know the burden of having wrinkles.”

Alyssa blew her a kiss. Hoseok cracked a smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“We should get home though, it’s getting late.” Jacq said.

“Do you want to say goodbye to your mom?” Alyssa asked.

“Fuck that. She can call me.”

* * *

The first thing the girls did when they got home was collapse on the couch. It was past midnight and Madi and Monica were in their prospective rooms. It was possible they were sleeping so Alyssa and Jacq tried to keep it down.

“I’m not even tiiiiireeeddd.” Alyssa whined, lying facing down on the couch. “Make Joon come baaaaack.”

Jacq threw her purse at her. “I thought you were still 'feeling it out?'”

Alyssa turned her head to look at Jacq and wiggled her eyebrows. “Trust me, I’ve  _ felt _ enough.” Jacq made a disgusted face. “The alcohol is definitely lowering my inner conscious.”

“Good. Someone has to. He’s a great guy.”

“He’s okay.”

Jacq giggled. Alyssa sat up.

“Enough about me and my failed social skills. What about Hoseok? That kiss was _a lot_.”

"What about it? Doesn't he do that with everyone?"

"Absolutely not. I've seen Hoseok fake kisses before and buddy doesn't kiss  _like that._ He was all 'open mouth and hands wandering where they shouldn't' if ya know what I mean."

Jacq felt her face growing red.

“Oh. Now we’re blushing.” Alyssa stated. Drunk Alyssa tended to blurt out everything that came to mind. 

“UGH Alyssa, I don’t knooooooow!” Jacq screeched, all thoughts of staying quiet for the other girls thrown out in her drunken stupor. “I know that we technically  _ hired _ him and this is his  _ job _ but I think I may actually  _ like  _ him. Not like him as a person or a friend, but _like like_ him.”

“I mean, if you're gonna be _technical_ about it, we didn’t hire him.” Alyssa said.

“What? What are you talking about? Isn’t that what Wingman is?”

“I mean, yeah, that’s the purpose of the app but he gave our money back.”

Jacq bolted up in her seat.

“What? When?”

Alyssa looked up at the ceiling and seemed to concentrate really hard on something. “Uhhh, I think it was after your first dance lesson. When was that? Monday? Yeah, he called me and said that he’d like to return Monica and my’s first payment. When I asked him why, he said he just didn't feel like elaborating. Before I could push for more information he changed the subject to how I should hear Joon out. Sneaky bastard.”

“And you’re not telling me this until  _ now?” _

“I didn't think it mattered. Up until right now, I had no clue you were even remotely interested in him.”

Jacq thought for a minute. “God, I guess I didn’t know either? It all happened so suddenly. And honestly, it may be alcohol induced. I’m not even sure.”

Alyssa studied her. “ . . .. I mean, he’s a really great guy . . .. “

“Stop! Stop, I’m already in too deep!” She threw her face in her hands. 

“Y’know what else is too deep?”

“Don’t fucking say it.”

“His dick. . . . in your. . . . _vajeen_. . . “

Jacq shrieked. “You are a DEMON.”

Alyssa laughed. “But seriously, how does he make you feel?”

“I don’t know. . . .safe? He makes me laugh. A lot. And when I’m with him I just feel so . . . .happy. I think I  _ trust him _ .”

“Oh my god. Oh my  _ god. _ Jacq, this is huge! Like, seriously, HUGE. You like a boy - no, more importantly, you TRUST a BOY?”

“Alyssa, it’s not that big-”

“No, shutup, this is huge. Jacq. You could lose your v-card.”

“Stooopp!”

“EVERYONE, WAKE UP. THIS IS MY FRIEND JACQ AND SHE’S NOT GONNA BE A VIRGIN FOR MUCH LONGER.”

“Alyssa, stop, you’re gonna wake the others up.” Jacq waved her hands. 

“This is big news. They should be awake for it.”

“No, it’s not. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“Something IS GOING TO HAPPEN, JACQ. A PENIS is going to IMPALE your vaGINA.” 

“Jesus.”

“And then you’re gonna enter the bubble of WOMANHOOD. Do we need to have the talk?”

“What? Fuck no.”

“Just checking.”

“Alyssa, none of this matters. We have no guarantee he's even interested.” 

“He returned the money,” Alyssa said. 

“That means nothing. Maybe he won the lottery.”

Alyssa raised her eyebrows “You’re being unrealistic.”

“ _ I’m  _ being unrealistic? There’s no way someone as hot as him would like someone like me.”

“Ha! So you do think he’s hot!”

“I mean, YEAH. Have you seen Hoseok?”

"I mean, that kiss was pretty _spicy,_ " Alyssa said. 

"We both drank a lot." 

" _You_ drank a lot. Hoseok had two drinks."

Jacq didn't have a response for that. 

“I think, that he does have feelings for you. I mean, look at the facts: He returned the money. He is always smiling and goofy when he’s around you. He’s going out of his way (and above his contract) to teach you how to dance. You think we do that amount of service for everyone? Fuck no. He  _ likes  _ you. Even if he doesn’t know it yet. And with that, I’m gonna go pee in the sink and fuckin’ go to bed so goodnight you nasty whore.”

And with that, Alyssa stood up and stumbled up the stairs and Jacq was left to ponder what it was between her and Hoseok. 

* * *

Days passed after the gala with no contact from Hoseok. After a week of hearing from him everyday whether in person or via text, Jacq was feeling it. Alyssa went out to see Namjoon several times and Monica was usually out with Jin. Madi was working one metric fuckton as per usual.

On Tuesday, she finally worked up the nerve to text him. They still needed to appease her Mom and Jacq wanted to know what the hell had happened Saturday night at the gala. Was he angry at her? Disgusted?

**Jacq:** _ Hey. My mom is asking to meet us for dinner this week. Are you available? _

For once, Hoseok didn’t reply immediately and Jacq finished her day at work and headed home. During dinner, her phone finally dinged.

**Hoseok:** _ Hey, that sounds fine. When does she want to meet? _

**Jacq:** _ Later this week, I know she’s gonna pester you with questions. Are you available at all tomorrow for me to prep you? _

**Hoseok:** _ Yeah, do you wanna meet at the Santa Monica pier? I am having dinner with another client out there but will be available after.  _

His last text had taken Jacq aback a bit. She knew he had other clients but hearing him say it hurt for some reason. It was a constant reminder that she was in fact, a client. Even if he wasn’t getting paid for spending time with her. But that just made her wonder: what was he benefiting from by being with her? 

* * *

 

Jacq stood on the Santa Monica pier watching the sunset late Wednesday evening, waiting for Hoseok. She watched the surfers catching the remaining waves of daytime admiring their bravery and flexibility. There was no way she could do that. She'd seen Blue Planet one too many times. She knew that Megaladon was fucking real. She shook her head at the poor unfortunate souls who were probably gonna get got at any moment. She was so into watching one in a pair of hot pink trunks catch a huge wave that she didn’t notice the man who slid beside her.

“Hey,” Hoseok said,  causing her to jump.

“JeSUS” Jacq said, clutching her heart.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You need to wear a cat collar or something. That way I know when you’re coming.”

He chuckled. “Must be the dancer feet. I’ve always been light on my toes.”

"I'll say." Jacq looked back over the ocean and let out a sigh. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Hoseok never tore his gaze from her. “Yeah, it is.”

Jacq met his gaze and blushed a bit. “So, back to business. My mom. She’s gonna probably ask you a bunch of questions that -”

“Jacq, can I talk to you first?”

Jacq was taken aback. “Uh yeah, of course. What’s up?”

He took her hand and led her to a bench on the pier, taking a seat. Jacq followed. Hoseok wasted no time in getting directly to the point.

“I can’t help you with your mom anymore.”

Jacq felt like her world was being ripped out from under her. “What? Why?”

“. . . I don’t want to talk about it but I just can’t. Please understand.”

“I mean, I can’t really when you won’t tell me what I did wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Then why can’t you help me?”

He looked out over the ocean, avoiding her gaze. Jacq wished for nothing more in that moment for Megaladon to come and eat  _her._

“Hoseok, talk to me. You know you can talk to me. What’s going on?”

He shook his head, slowly.

“Okay, fine. You don’t have to tell me. But, you made a commitment, okay? You promised to help me with this and you _commited_. You can’t stop now. I need your help, Hoseok. I need _you._ We're _so_ close. No one else can do it now.” 

Jacq felt tears brimming in her eyes. All her worries came bubbling to the surface. Hoseok really didn’t like her. He didn't like her enough that he couldn't even finish this. She disgusted him. How would she ever get her Mom off her back now? 

“Hoseok, I can’t do this without you.”

He looked at her. “It’s not that I don’t want to help. I  _ do _ . It’s that my interests have become  _ compromised _ .”

“What the  _ fuck _ does that mean?!”

“It means I like you, Jacq. I like you more than I should. My feelings have breached that of platonic interest and it wouldn't be fair to you to drag this one.That’s why I have to step down. I can’t do this,” he says tears welling in his eyes.

She turned to him. “What. . . what do you mean? Why is that a bad thing?”

“Because it’s not professional. It’s not how we’re supposed to do things. I just, I don’t even like doing  this, Jacq. You think I’m doing this because I enjoy selling my time online to strangers? No, it’s exhausting and makes me feel dirty. But I have to. I have to because it’s the only way I can survive.”

“What are you talking about it, Hoseok? You're being incredibly dramatic.” 

He let out an exasperated chuckle and  ran his fingers through his hair before turning to her. 

“My Mom died suddenly about two years ago. She left me with her lifelong debts from her own life and mine. You see, my Mom put me through architecture school but I never finished. She died halfway through junior year and I was a wreck. I had to drop out to be able to afford all the loans she took out for me. Not to mention the funeral costs. I, personally, had to fly all of our relatives from Korea to LA so they could say their final goodbye. After she was settled in the ground, I was left with a supreme mountain of debt. I joined Wingman to help alleviate some of my financial struggles. The only cost, my personal morals. I don’t know who I am anymore, Jacq. But with you, I’ve found myself this last week. I feel more alive with you, then I have since my mother died. That’s why, I have to leave you. I can’t put my burdens on you. You don’t deserve it.”

Somewhere in the monologue, Jacq’s hand had found his. He picked up her hand and traced the lines on the inside of her palm.

“Hoseok, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

“No one does,” He said turning to look back out over the sea. “I haven’t told anyone about this besides Joon. God, I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot.”

“No. I am. And I’m sorry you got caught up in all this, but I have to go and figure my shit out. It's not fair to you to keep this going on when I am in no position to give you anything in return.” He stood up unlacing their fingers.

“Hoseok-”

“No. Good luck with your Mom, Jacq. She really loves you, y’know. Be nicer to her, even if she acts psycho.” He leaned down and wiped a tear from Jacq's cheek. She hadn't realized she'd been crying. The last rays of sun disappeared below the horizon. “I thank fate everyday that it brought me to you. Because you gave me the courage to leave this life behind. Thank you, Jacq. I know you’ll be fine.”

Hoseok strolled off, leaving Jacq crying on the bench as the last rays of light faded from existence along with her hopes of losing the V to such a perfect man. 

* * *

Jacq didn’t remember driving home. The next thing she remembered was opening the front door. All the lights in the house were off and she stumbled to the kitchen and flipped on the lights. She could hear the faint whisper of an acoustic version of Country Road playing on their Alexa and was shocked by what she saw next.

Madi and Jungkook were a tangle of teeth and limbs on the kitchen counter. He was standing between her legs, his arms wrapped around her. She had her hands on his face and it looked like they were literally eating one another. The light did nothing to sway them from themselves and Jacq hurriedly switched it off.

“Oh my god, sorry.” Jacq said desperately trying to cover her eyes and scurry upstairs. Monica’s room was empty and she stopped outside Alyssa’s about to knock and ask for help but she could hear her laughing on the phone with what Jacq assumed to be Namjoon. Not wanting to interrupt she retreated to her room and flopped onto her bed to try and process what had just happened.

Fuck.

The whole situation just kept playing on repeat in her head. She didn’t know what to do but she felt devastated. Devastated and destroyed that she had fucked up something that could have been really great.

  
  



	5. Jacqueline Jones Buries Her Sorrows

Jacq had no excuse for how poorly she reacted to Hoseok’s confession. She called out of work for the remainder of the week, knowing she couldn’t face Rocket without Hoseok to back her up. She filled Alyssa in on what  happened but after that, didn’t leave her room much. The only other time she could remember being this depressed was when she had seen _Avengers:_ _ Endgame  _ with her roommates in college. She had cried for weeks. 

On the third day of her seclusion, Jacq’s Mom came knocking on the door. She heard her talking with the others downstairs but Jacq couldn’t find the energy to get up. When her Mom knocked on the door a few more times Jacq finally screamed that  she didn’t want to see her. Or anyone, for that matter. Carla was having none of that shit and burst into the room. 

“Jacq. What is going _on?_ I heard from your roommates that you haven’t left your room in days. Hell, I even hear that you  _ skipped work _ to cry over some  _ boy?” _

“You heard right,” Jacq stated, her entire body (including her face) covered by a blanket. She hoped that maybe if she pretended to be a motionless rock long enough, it would just kind of happen.

“Why am I talking to a lump right now? Jacq, look at me.”

“No. This blanket makes me feel  _ secure. _ ”

“What nonsense are you talking about? Jacq, so what if he’s gone? There are plenty of fish in the sea. I mean, just look at Ri-”

Jacq bolted up in the bed, knocking the blanket off and pointed at her Mom.

“Don’t you dare, finish that sentence. Don’t you dare say that Rizzi is a good replacement for Hoseok.” 

“I mean, I’m not  _ positive _ but I could probably guarantee that Rizzi makes more than Hoseok.”

“Why does that matter?!”

“Rizzi is also a sweet Italian boy and I hear,” she leaned closer to Jacq and lowered her voice. “He’s  _ well endowed. _ ”

“Ew, Mom, what the fuck? Where would you even hear that?”

“Mom's talk. I’m just saying, look on the bright side. Rizzi’s got it all going on.”

“I’M NOT GOING TO DATE RIZZI, OKAY? In fact, if we’re being truthful, I NEVER EVEN _DATED_ HOSEOK. It was all fake, okay? All fake to get you the FUCK off my BACK. And the worst part? The worst part is that I think I fell for him. I, being the idiot I am, started to really _like_ my FAKE BOYFRIEND and he left me. He left me and I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about it since he was technically never mine,” Jacq choked back a sob. “He was never really mine. So why do I feel so shitty about it?” 

Jacq hated crying in front of her Mom. Carla usually saw it as a form of weakness and would attack on reflex but this time seemed to have the opposite effect on her mom. She sat down on the bed beside Jacq and pulled her into a hug.

“Shh, shh, Jacq. It’s okay.” She made slow circles on Jacq’s back as Jacq cried. “I just wanna say, that first off, fake dating? _Really?_ We’re definitely going to discuss that later. Secondly, I saw the way Hose- screw it, I can’t pronounce his name - the way  _ he _ looked at you. You can’t fake that type of emotion. That kiss you both shared at the gala had people reeling. Jacq, I’m not sure what he said to you, or how it ended but he likes you back. He likes you back, a LOT.”

Jacq buried her face in her hands, leaning into her Mom. “I don’t know what to do.”

Her Mom brushed Jacq’s hair back from her face and made soothing noises. Jacq couldn’t remember the last time she was this motherly. It was kind of horrifying. “Talk to him, baby. That’s all you gotta do. Talk to him and if he still says he doesn’t want you then you move on. That’s life. But you have to try.”

"How do you know he feels the same way?"

Her Mom smiled. "A mother knows, sweetie. I went through it all once. I remember what it was like."

They sat there for a few minutes before Jacq’s Mom released her. 

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I have to go to another meeting. But I'll call you later, okay? Go talk to your friends. They're worried about you and can probably offer even more advice than I can." 

Jacq offered a weak smile and sat on her bed for a bit after her Mom left before she gathered the courage to go downstairs and face her friends.

Everyone was over. Namjoon and Alyssa were in the kitchen with Monica and Jin. Namjoon was animatedly telling Jin something and the girls looked like they were bored out of their minds. Jungkook and Madi cuddled on the couch watching _Antique RoadShow_ and even though Jacq knew it was none of their faults she couldn’t help but feel resentment towards the happy couples because of her loss of Hoseok. She stopped at Madi and Jungkook first.

“You two. Pregnant yet?” She addressed Madi and Jungkook blushed. 

“Ah, sorry you had to walk in on that,” He murmured, embarrassed. Madi cackled, unashamed.

“Country road, though, seriously? That’s the makeout song of choice?” Jacq asked.

“It’s a great song,” Madi said. “Sets the  _ mood. _ ”

Jacq rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. The others seemed surprised to see her. Alyssa approached her first.

“Jacq! You’re alive. Are you okay?” She hugged Jacq and ran her hands up and down her arms. 

“Have any of you heard from Hoseok?” Jacq asked, disengaging herself from Alyssa's embrace. 

“No, I haven’t. I’ve been trying to reach him since you told me what happened but,” she looked at Namjoon. “No luck.”

Jacq addressed Namjoon. “And you? You’re his best friend, any news?”

Namjoon shook his head. “No, he hasn’t even opened any of my messages?”

“Are we positive he’s not dead in a ditch somewhere?” Monica asked. Jin elbowed her. “What? I’m just making sure we’ve exhausted all options.”

“Well, he came into Wingman’s yesterday and quit. So unless he did it in the past 24 hours, I’d say he’s still kicking.” Namjoon said. 

“He quit Wingman’s?” Jacq asked.

“Yeah,” Namjoon responded. “Said he couldn’t do it anymore. It was never his kind of thing anyway.”

“Yeah, well if any of you hear from him can you let me know? I really need to talk to him and he’s not answering me either.” 

Alyssa gave her a fake salute. “Yes, ma’am. Do you want some food?”

“Fuck yeah, fill me up, bitch.”

Talking to her friends _did_ help. If anything, they offered a distraction from her thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

Another week passed with no news from Hoseok. Jacq’s mom left to return to DC stating that if Jacq didn’t hear from him soon, she still had her list of possible bachelors. Mom-approved. Jacq ensured her that either way, that wouldn’t be necessary. 

Jacq had honestly resigned herself to the fact that she may never hear from him again. It made her sad whenever she thought of it, but she wasn’t going to live in sorrow. She missed his constant texts and jokes. The way he made her feel calm in almost any situation and was always just around if she needed him. She didn't know you could rely on someone you had just met so much but something about Hoseok just  _clicked._ Like a kindred spirit, Jacq had never felt this way about anyone she had met before.

So imagine how surprised she was when she stopped at Gamestop on the way home from work one day to get the new Pokemon Rose Gold starter pack and found him standing outside the store looking in the display window like he wanted to die. 

He was wearing a horizontal striped shirt (of course he would be the only person alive able to work that) paired with black jeans and a black blazer. Jacq was fairly certain the blazer had sparkles on it but it could have been a trick of the light. Honestly though, with his taste, it didn't surprise her.  She walked up next to him and they stood quietly for a minute, neither acknowledging the others presence. 

He spoke first. 

“I’m sorry I haven't answered any of your texts. If it makes you feel better, I haven’t talked to anyone.”

“I know. They’ve been over my place for most of the past week. And it doesn’t make me feel better, although I’m happy you’re alive.” 

He turned to her. “What, did you think I’d off myself?”

Jacq scoffed. “Of course not. More like accidently get hit by a bus or something.”

He looked back at the display. “You’re valid.”

A moment. 

“Hoseok, I feel like we need to talk-” 

“Shh,” Hoseok silenced her with a finger to her lips. “Let me explain.”

Jacq, appalled by his dramatics swatted his hand away. “Really? Was that necessary?”

“I’ve had a lot of time to think-”

“I’d say, it’s been nearly two weeks.”

“Jacq, can you let me speak?”

She threw her hands up, “My bad, my bad. Please, continue.”

He huffed. “Thank you. As I was saying, I’ve had a lot of time to think about my mother’s death, my time at Wingman’s, and my feelings for you.” He turned to her. “Because, I do have feelings for you Jacq. Strong ones. Strong ones in a positive manner.”

“Thanks for clarifying.”

He smiled. “I’ve had some time to clear my head and get my finances in order. I got a job. Like, a real one.”

Jacq was shocked. “Wow, that’s awesome. Where at?”

“You’re looking at the newest dance instructor at the studio we practiced the waltz at.” 

“That’s awesome! Congratulations!”

He beamed at her. “And I’ve decided that, if you’ll have me, I’d love to give us a shot.”

“Us?”

“Yeah, us,  _ this,”  _ he said motioning to the air between them. “I want to give  _ this  _ a shot, Jacq. I know I have a lot of emotional baggage but I think we could work. It's not like you're necessarily a walk in the park either. We both have some serious Mommy issues. What do you say?”

"Okay, first, ew. Don't say we have Mommy issues. That sounds like some freaky kinky shit that I don't want to delve into. Second, my emotional baggage isn't  _that_ bad."

He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I'm  _sorry_ but my baggage is liminal. Free personal item. Maybe a $25 carry on. On a bad day."

He chuckled. "Jacq, I'm  _kidding._ What do you say? About the dating thing."

Jacq pondered this for a moment although she already knew what her answer would be. 

“Yes,” she turned to him smiling. “Of course, I’ll go out with you Hoseok.”

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her. It was nothing like their first kiss which was all alcohol induced passion. This kiss was stone cold sober and surprisingly gentle. Hoseok cupped her face and Jacq felt herself lean into him. When he broke apart he stared deeply into her eyes.

“How about we go out Friday night. Like, a real date?”

“Mr. Jung, are you asking me out?”

“Isn’t that what this whole thing has been?”

“Of course, I’ll go out with-”

“Hey, you two!” A Gamestop employee burst open the front door of the store. His name tag said ‘Heechul' and he looked pissed. “Can you two stop sucking face on our doorstep? You’re scaring away customers.”

Jacq looked around the nearly empty parking lot. “What customers?”

“Well, there would  _ be some  _  if they didn’t have to see you two basically having sex on the sidewalk.”

“What are you talking about, we just kissed.” Hoseok responded. 

“And it was revolting. Have a nice day.” He slammed the door shut.

“Well, I guess I’m not getting my Pokemon game today,” Jacq muttered and Hoseok burst out laughing. 

"Come on," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We can stop at a different Gamestop when you drive me home."

"What? Drive you home. Where's your car?"

"At the shop, I'm getting a custom paint job." He pulled her towards her car before opening the door for her. 

"Why does that strike fear into my heart?"

"What? It's gonna look  _sick._ "

"I highly doubt that."

 

* * *

 

The remainder of the week flew by for Jacq. Hoseok showed up at her work everyday to take her out to lunch even though she insisted that she didn’t need him to. 

“I know Rocket bothers you,” he stated one day munching on a taco. “So this is something nice I can do to brighten your day. My classes are always on break during this time anyway and the studio is up the street. It’s this or eat alone so . . .”

“I mean, I appreciate it.” Jacq said. “What do you have planned for Friday night, anyway?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “You’ll see.”

“Your air of mystery gives me heartburn.”

“You’re overthinking it. It’s going to be awesome.”

“Confident in your date planning skills, are we?”

He shrugged. “Let’s just say, I’ve had years perfecting how to treat women to a good time.”

“I’m dating a whore.” 

He gasped and clutched his heart. “I am shocked by such a statement from my very own _girlfriend_.” 

She laughed and threw a jalapeno at him and he feigned death.

“My heart. . . it’s giving out. . “ he slumped out of his chair. “She hit me. . . . with . . . spice and my heart . . . can’t . . . .take it. . .” He was on the ground now one arm in the air.

“Hoseok, stop, people are staring.”

“OH, HOW CRUEL FATE IS!” 

An elderly woman from the table beside theirs leaned over to Jacq. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s just being an idiot, he does this all the time.”

“MY GIRLFRIEND THINKS I’M AN IDIOT, WOE IS ME.”

“Hoseok, get up or else we’re not ordering dessert.” 

He sat up and raised an eyebrow. “Churros?”

“Yeah, if you can behave yourself. There’s rice in your hair.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” he stated getting back into his chair, not even bothering to brush out the rice. 

She pointed to it. “Are you going to get that?”

“No. It adds to my aesthetic.” 

Jacq smiled at him as she watched him order them some churros. She hadn't even realized she'd been staring until he met her eyes.

"What?" he asked. "Is there something besides rice on my face?"

"No," she replied. "Although you look ridiculous, I was just thinking how luck I was that I found you."

He grinned.

"Me too."

 


	6. Jacqueline Jones Gets the D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all, folks

Friday came and it finally dawned on Jacq about what may happen that night. Maybe it was the series of wet dreams she had been having that week, but something wasn’t sitting right with her. She was plopped downstairs after work eating a tub of  Tonight Dough and staring out the window when Alyssa and Monica strolled in laughing and stopped dead when they saw her.

“Jacq, you good?” Alyssa asked. Jacq shoveled another spoonful of the sinful ice cream into her face hole.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for your date?” Monica said.

“I think I may have sex with Hoseok tonight. I keep having dreams about it.”

Both girls looked shocked. Alyssa spoke first.

“Uh, dreams? Like,  _ sex _ dreams?”

“Yeah,” Jacq ate another spoonful of ice cream.  _ Shit, _ she thought.  _ Brainfreeze. _

“That’s huge. I don’t think you’ve ever told me that you’ve had sex dreams about a specific person before.”

“Or at all.” Monica piped in. 

“I hate it. It’s making me really nervous for tonight.”

“You don’t have to have sex with him if you’re not ready, Jacq.  I know losing your v card can be a big deal and I’m sure he would never pressure you into anything. He’s probably not even expecting sex. It’s your first date.” 

“That’s not my worry. I know he won’t try anything, but I think I  _ want  _ to have sex with him  tonight. I feel ready. I trust him. And he’s been so great to me  that I want to give him something in return.” 

“I mean . . .that’s a good attitude to have,” Monica said. “But you know . . . losing it hurts. And your pain tolerance is zero to nothing.”

“I  _ know _ ,” Jacq said throwing her spoon on the ground. “ _ That’s  _ the worry. He’s gonna see that and think I’m a big baby.” 

“Hey, you’re not a baby,” Alyssa said kneeling beside her. “It’s normal to be nervous and to fear the pain. But it’s a good pain, y’know?”

“Yeah, it gets better.” Monica stated. “Like, waaaaay better. And as the resident slut of this apartment, you can trust my advice. Also, make sure that boy wraps that shit up. No babies.”

“See?” Alyssa said pointing to Monica. “Listen to the slut, she knows what she’s talking about.”

Jacq giggled. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad?”

“Well, considering you’ve never messed around up there at all? Uh. . . .  I don’t know a 6?” 

“A  _ 6?” _ Jacq shrieked. 

“Well, that’s like, my 3.” Monica said. 

“Okay, stop. Stop. Everyone calm down. You’re just gonna freak yourself out more,” Alyssa said. “Jacq, do you feel ready to take the next step with him?”

“Yes.”

“Then what’s the worry? Just see how tonight goes. If it happens, it happens. If it hurts too much, tell him to stop. He’s not going to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Don’t overthink it, it’ll make it worse. Just be there, experience it.”

Jacq exhaled. “I know, I know. I’m really not too nervous about it. Just more worried that I don’t know what to do or how to prepare.”

“Well,” Monica said. “Don’t worry about what to do. Believe it or not, that comes naturally. As to how to prepare, we gotcha.”

And so, the girls helped Jacq get ready for her date. They picked out a cute, but comfortable outfit and Monica did her makeup. Music blasted and all worries about sex with Hoseok faded away from Jacq and all she felt was excitement when she heard a knock on the door. 

Alyssa opened it and Jacq heard her shout “Jacq! You’re knight in shining armor has arrived!” 

Jacq came down the stairs and saw Hoseok in the living room. He was wearing a white long sleeved top over simple, torn acid wash jeans. He looked like a snack if Jacq was being honest with herself.

“You look beautiful,” he said as she approached him. She did a twirl. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, do I need to bring anything?” 

“Just yourself.” He smiled.

“Are you gonna tell me what we’re doing?”

“Good things come to those who wait.” He smiled coyly. Jacq rolled her eyes at him.

“You take good care of her, Hoseok,” Alyssa said before narrowing her eyebrows and leaning in. “Or else, I will find you. And I will kill you.”

He awkwardly laughed as he took Jacq’s hand.

“You wouldn’t  _ kill  _ me.”

“Wanna bet? I’ve been studying the ways of America’s top serial killers for years. Don’t think for a second I wouldn’t know exactly what to do with your body,”  she said leaning against the door frame before addressing Jacq rather cheerily. “Have fun, call me if you need anything.” 

Hoseok led Jacq to the car and opened it for her to get in. Only once he had entered the driver’s seat and started driving did he begin to reveal his plan.

“Alright, so I figured we’d start off the night playing some of that good good Pokemon Go around downtown before our screening of Ant Man 3 at the Chinese Theater. If that all sounds okay with you?

Jacq stared at him. “You made me wait all of five minutes when you were planning on revealing this whole thing in the car.”

“Yeah. Builds suspense.”

“You’re a disaster. But, what you have planned sounds great.” 

He laughed. “I figured you’d like it.”

Hoseok parked the car on the street near the theater and they both booted up their phones. In a few seconds, they were on the roll joking and laughing around the streets of Los Angeles.

“Fuck, I think there’s a Lapras nearby.” Jacq said.

“What?” Hoseok was looking over her shoulder as she pointed to where the creature had popped up on her cell. He shook his own phone angrily. 

“Where is  _ my  _ Lapras?!” He screamed at the sky.

Jacq took his hand and pecked him on the cheek. “It’s okay, sweetie, not everyone can be great at Pokemon Go.”

“I am both appalled at you insinuation  and flustered by how cute that kiss was that my brain may be going into hard drive right now.” They continued walking in the direction of the Lapras. “For the record, I happen to be a great at Pokemon Go. I’m level 27.”

Jacq laughed. “27? Bitch, I’m 32.”

Hoseok screamed at the sky again. “Why is my GIRLFRIEND SO COOL?”

Jacq tugged at his arm. “Hoseok, stop yelling. People are staring.” 

“Do you think I give a fuck?”

“No, that’s the problem”

He leaned down to kiss her. “It’s fine. I for one, know you’re out my league and I feel like the rest of the world should know too. Y’know, we should come up with nicknames for each other.”

“Ew, why?” Jacq asked as he interlocked their fingers.

“That way if we’re ever possessed we can tell because the ghost will call us the wrong name.”

“That is literally never going to happen.”

“You have to be prepared for any situation. Jacq. There’s no such thing as over prepared. I’m thinking that I’ll call you . . . . . Pikachu.” 

Jacq narrowed her brow. “Why Pikachu?”

“Because I choose you,” He replied and Jacq couldn’t fight the smile that broke out on her face.

“That’s so cheesy.”

He laughed. “Something about you makes me want to say those stupid things. I don’t know where it comes from.” 

Jacq thought for a moment. “I think I’ll call you . . . . Hobi.”

“That’s what my Mom used to call me.”

Jacq looked at him. “I’m sorry, is that triggering?”

He laughed, “No, it sounds good when you say it.”

Jacq blushed as he pulled her to the Chinese Theater. “C’mon Pikachu, it’s time to watch some ants.”

Hoseok had gotten them some great seats and made sure to sit Jacq down before leaving to grab some snacks. Right as the trailers started he plopped in the seat next to her with a giant coke Icee and some Sweet Tarts. 

“How’d you know these are my favorite movie theater snacks?” Jacq asked reaching for the Icee.

Hoseok jerked it away from her. “What are you talking about? These are for me.”

Jacq retracted her hand. “Oh, I’m sorry, I-”

He grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. “I’m just kidding, of course I got these to share. I asked Alyssa for some insights into your favorite snacks.” 

Jacq smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as the Marvel sequence started.

By the time the movie was over, Jacq was proud to say she had only cried once. Hoseok was way into the movie and got all her references. They were only shushed once by a couple in front of them when Hoseok had gotten a bit too excited about a plot point and screamed at the screen. All together, a great night. 

Walking back to the car, Jacq took a moment to let this all sink in. How grateful and happy she felt to be beside someone who loved her hobbies as much as her and would be willing to just spend time with her doing it. Hoseok opened the car door for her and got in after she was settled.

“Okay,” He turned to her. “Are you ready for part three?”

“There’s another part?” 

“Duh, did you think we were just gonna play Pokemon and watch a movie and I wasn’t going to feed you?”

“I mean, yeah?”

“Jacq, Jacq, Jacq,” he said shaking his head and starting the car. “How little you know. I was planning on taking you back to my place where I was going to cook you a magnificent dinner. If that’s okay with you?”

_ His place?  _ Jacq thought.  _ I mean, it makes sense that they would go to his place for a date night dinner. Her place was festering with people. But, still. It seemed like a big step. _

“Yeah, of course,” she agreed before she could think her way into a whole. “Please, feed me.”

He smiled. “As you wish.”

 

* * *

 

Hoseok’s apartment was a mix of eclectic, high fashion style and simple masculinity. It was a penthouse bachelor pad in Burbank with a stunning view of the city, nicely decorated in a grey and black color scheme with pops of vibrant colors and weird artifacts scattered around. An exposed brick wall greeted Jacq when she entered and she took a minute to take it all in.

Hoseok brushed past her and into the sleek, modern kitchen to begin taking things out of the fridge.

“How the hell did you afford all of this?”

He shrugged as he took an apron out of the kitchen pantry and tied it around his waist.

“I was good at what I did at Wingman’s. I made enough to steadily pay off my debt and get this place. The main problem there was I just hated what I was doing and the person it made me become.”

She nodded slowly and walked into the kitchen getting a good look at his apron. It was plain and white except for a single image of the Sprite logo on the front. 

“What the fuck is that, Hobi?” she asked.

He looked down at himself. “It’s an apron.”

“I see _that_ , but why does it have the Sprite logo on it?”

“Because Sprite is my favorite drink,” he said plainly. “Help me cut these vegetables?”

He held out a bag of carrots and Jacq took them, grabbing a knife from the knife block and beginning to slice as Hoseok started preheating a skillet. She felt his presence behind her before he said anything.

“Can I help you?” Jacq prompted.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re cutting the vegetables wrong. If you keep doing it like that, you might slice your hand.” Before she could protest Hoseok grabbed the hand that was holding the knife and began to reposition her. His body was flush against her back and Jacq couldn’t stop the heat rising to her cheeks. 

“See?” She felt his breath hot against the back of her neck as he leaned down to her level. “When you cut it like this, it’s safer for both you and the produce.” 

“Show off,” Jacq muttered and Hoseok chuckled behind her. The rumble of his chest against her back did weird things to her body and she felt heat begin to rush to her core.

Jacq couldn’t focus on the vegetables at all with him so close. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this close to a man and it was making it hard to breathe. Hoseok had stopped talking and was now just slicing the vegetables, one hand over hers and the other holding her steady on the waist in case she moved. 

“Okay, you try.” He said releasing her and taking a step back but Jacq couldn’t take it anymore. She spun around and covered his mouth with hers. Before she knew it they were a tangle of limbs in the kitchen and Hoseok was turning off the burner to prevent either of them from touching it. 

The kissing was tentative at first, unsure. It was the first one she had instigated and she couldn’t stop herself. He was being so gentle,  _ too gentle,  _ and Jacq wanted  _ more. _ She had never felt this way before, this alien feeling growing between her thighs. Something about Hoseok just turned her on, she couldn’t explain it. Couldn’t explain him. The scent of him, the  _ taste. _

Jacq opened her mouth, allowing him access with which he took full advantage. His tongue expertly caressed hers and Jacq let out a small moan causing him to move faster. His hands roamed over her body, feeling her curves and when his they cupped her ass, pulling her closer, Jacq felt faint.  _ How could he feel so good? _ She ran her hands over his smooth chest tugging at his shirt.

“Is it okay if I take it off?” He said, covering one of her hands with her own.  

“Fucking do it,” Jacq responded, out of breath. He pulled his shirt off and her hands immediately flew to his chest exploring his body as he occupied her mouth with his. The taste of him was intoxicating, with each swirl of his tongue and press of his lips Jacq felt her self control disappear. In this moment, she would have done anything for this man.

Suddenly, he gripped her by the waist and lifted her onto the kitchen island. The vegetables that she had been cutting moments earlier flew across the room as he shifted his attention from her lips to her neck. He sucked on her pulse point, a low growl emitting from his throat which only turned Jacq on more. She could feel her panties begin to dampen through her pants. Hoseok began to palm her breasts and when he pulled away, his words were out of breath. 

“Your shirt. Can I . . . ?” Jacq knew what he was asking and nodded her head vigorously. He tore the fabric off in a matter of seconds and his mouth was on her tits in moments. He used both hands to cup and massage each breast,  paying attention to each individually, making sure neither felt left out. Jacq let out several small pants and Hoseok responded with more force.

It was only when he pushed himself against her harder and she felt the hard length of him pressed in between her thighs and she began to rut against him. Hoseok responded in turn and she knew to an outsider they must look ridiculous, two people frantically rubbing up against each other on a kitchen counter but in that moment she just need  _ more _ of him.

“Hoseok. . . “ she murmured earning a small growl from where he resided between her legs and focused on her voluptuous breasts. He had both hands around lefty now and was massaging away and Jacq felt her head roll back and her lips part. “Hoseok . . . . we should move to your bed.”

He broke away from her breasts and looked up at her eyes, his pupils dilated with lust. 

“Are you sure?”

She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes dropped closed and his lips parted. It was one of the most beautiful sights Jacq had ever seen. She didn’t understand how any one human could be so  _ beautiful. _

“Yes.”

As soon as the words exited her lips he scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom. His eyes never left her own as her laid her on her back and covered her body with his own. He began to work at her bra and Jacq sat up slightly before reaching back to help him, knowing her specialty ordered bras could be hard to unclasp. As soon as he was successful she rewarded him with a kiss and when he broke apart his lips went straight to the nip.

He began to circle the nipple on her left breast  with his tongue, working it lavishly in sleek circles that elicited a groan from Jacq and  her head rolled back onto the sheets. Hoseok looked up at her and gave her one of his sly grins before turning his attention to her sternum. Kissing and sucking with gentle nibbles that she knew would leave marks tomorrow but couldn’t bring herself to care. 

Jacq brought her hands up to his hair, raking her nails gentle across his scalp earning herself another guttural  groan from him. Hoseok’s hands had found her pants now and he was frantically unbuttoning and pulling them off before she could protest. Once she was free of her lower confines, he began to feather kisses  and nips along her hipbone making his way closer to the goal. 

“Hobi,” she whispered, one hand in his hair and the other on his back. “Hobi, there’s something you should know.”

He broke concentration from her body and met her eyes. The desire in his eyes as he struggled to maintain control stirred something inside her and she felt herself getting wetter by the minute.

“Is this okay? Do you need me to stop?”

“No,” She laughed softly. “It’s just, I. . . . I’ve never. . . “

His eyes widened fractionally, “You’re a virgin?”

“Uh. . . yeah. I’m sorry I-”

For the second  time that day his hands found her lips and he brought his face in closer before pressing their lips  together. He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. 

“Stop, you have nothing to apologize for. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“But I’m not experienced, I don’t know what to-”

“Shh, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that you feel safe and that you want to do this. Do you want to do this, Jacq? We can wait. We can revisit this at a later time. There’s no rush to do this tonight. I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Jacq stared at him, perched above her, eager to please. She knew in that moment that Hoseok would do whatever she asked, even if it was against his biological instinct. She thought a moment about what she truly wanted, what she felt for Hoseok, and the conclusion came easier than she could ever imagine. 

“I want you, Hoseok. I want you more than I could have ever imagined. Please, please I need you.” 

“Need me to do what?” He said, a glint covering his eyes and a mischievous smile filling his face.

“I need you to. . . .. ” 

“Do you.. Do you want to have sex?”

“Yes. I do.”

It was all the consent he needed. Before she knew it, Hoseok’s mouth was back on her own and her hands wandered down to his waist line pulling at his belt. 

“Ah, ah. “ He said brushing her hand away. “I’d like to do something first, if that’s okay.” He gently tugged at her panties and met her eyes. “Is it okay if I. . . .?”

Jacq knew what he was asking and she nodded her head. “I’ve never had anyone. . .”

“That’s fine, baby. You don’t have to do anything.” With one swift motion he removed her panties from her body and kissed right below her belly button. He began to lather the lower part of her body with big, open mouthed kisses and worked his way south until he rested right above her vulva. Jacq looked down the length of her body and met his eyes where he rest just above her heat, like a predator about to pounce, a slight smirk on his lips.

“I’m about to make you feel so good.” He murmured and then he dove inside her folds.

Jacq had never felt a sensation so good. Her head bent back, a groan escaping her lips earning herself a slight nip on the her clit from Hoseok. He ran his tongue along her clit, taking his time and using his hands to hold her body still as she squirmed from his advances, not knowing how to react. He just felt so  _ good.  _ She felt his teeth scrape along her inner thigh and his nails bite down on her waist and she nearly screamed. He tongue began laving against her clit again and again, bring her closer to orgasm. Right when she felt she was about to explode, he stopped, bringing his face closer to hers again.

“How was that?” He whispered, nibbling on her earlobe.

“Amazing, god. I want to make you feel good, too.” She murmured and palmed him through his pants earning a small thrust in return as his eyes flew shut.

He straddled her waist now as she pushed herself up on her elbows and toyed with her belt, sucking on her bottom lip. 

“Stop,” he whispered hoarsely running his fingers over her lip. “You don’t know what that does to me.” 

Jacq raised an eyebrow and pulled his belt completely off and began to unbutton his pants. He helped her the rest of the way and soon he kneeled there only in his boxer briefs, his hard member throbbing through the thin fabric. 

It was important to note that Jacq didn’t know a lot about dicks. She had seen them online, obviously, but never in person. At least not one that she could admit to her friends, so she usually lied when asked. She tentatively reached out to poke it but Hoseok grabbed her hand and brought it over the bulge with some heavy pressure. He groaned as her hands made contact with the member under that fabric and she smiled at the reaction she had gotten from him. 

She tugged at the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down. He took them the rest of the way and soon was kneeling over Jacq, stark naked. She breathed for a moment, taking in the full view of him. As previously stated Jacq didn’t know a lot about dicks, but he seemed fairly large to her. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his member and Hoseok’s body lurched in response. She took his shaft in two hands and began to pepper it in kisses, tasting the precum that began to leak from the tip. 

“Ah, yes, Jacq . . . that feels  _ so good _ ,” he said encouraging her. His words only made her feel braver and Jacq took his tip into her mouth swirling her tongue around the edge. Her tongue found it’s way to the oozing slit and she slowly began to bop her head. Her gag reflex was awful so she couldn’t take him deeper than the tip so she tried to service him in other ways, rubbing her hands up and down his thighs and scraping her nails.

Hoseok had grabbed her hair and was panting heavily above her, moving his hips in time with her swallows. 

“Jacq, if you don’t stop, I’m going to cum.” he whispered, his hand finding its way to her curls and tightening his grip. 

She stopped and looked up at him. “I need you in me right now.”

“I think that’s the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me.” He pushed her down gently onto  the bed and spread her legs, positioning himself so that he was perfectly centered over her entrance. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a tiny foil package. Tearing the lining with his teeth he sheathed himself onto the condom second later  until it was locked into place. 

“This might hurt,” he whispered gently by her ear. “Let me know if it gets too bad.”

She nuzzled his neck. “Just do it. I have a low pain tolerance but I trust you.”

She felt him at the entrance of her burning core and he pushed in slightly, struggling to control himself. Not hearing a complaint, he pushed in more and Jacq felt a sharp pain lace up her core at being stretched so far so suddenly. She knew that her hymen was being torn and could feel the slight burn of blood drip down her inner thigh mixing with her love juice. 

“Hoseok-” she whispered. “Go slower.”

He grunted in response and slowed his approach, pushing in inch by inch until he had filled her to the brim. She felt her center stretch to accommodate the length of his girth and and soon the sharp pain began to subside as he stalled above her. For a moment, they lay there connected by their centers, both breathing heavily. 

When Jacq felt the pain subside she slowly nodded her head. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” She whispered and Hoseok began to move.

It was slow at first, as he rolled his hips over her gently thrusting into her center. Jacq’s focus stayed on his face as she watched him experience a kind of bliss only she could give him. After a few minutes Jacq began to appreciate the feeling of being so full and lifted her hips gently so he could hit her deeper. Hoseok grunted in response and quickened his pace, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her more so that each thrust took him deeper and deeper. He was hitting her in all the right places and Jacq felt the pressuring building in her core, his balls beginning to slap against her ass. 

“Fuck,  _ Hoseok. _ ” She moaned. “Faster.”

It was all he needed to start ramming into her bringing her closer and closer to completion.

“Come for me, baby.” He whispered in her ears and it was all she needed for her pressure to explode. Hoseok slowed to a roll and worked with her through her orgasm. She knew she was scratching his back all to hell but she didn’t mind and he didn’t seem to either as he nipped at her lip and blended their tongues together. The contractions of her walls pulled him closer to the edge and he whispered in a hurried tone.

“Is it okay if I cum on your tits?”

Jacq nodded vigorously. “Yes, I’d like that.” 

He pulled out of her in a flash and brought his dick up to her chest carefully ripping off the condom. Jacq squeezed her  breasts together and Hoseok stuck his dick in between them and began thrusting wildly. 

“God, you’re so beautiful.” He murmured and Jacq swam with the praise. His thrusts got even faster as he pulled himself in and out of her tits almost completely, balls rubbing against her torso. When he cum’s it’s fast and shoots hot spurts across Jacq’s chest and she finds herself beaming at how good she made him feel.

When he finally finishes he grabs a tissue off the nightstand to clean Jacq up and then  flops over so that he’s laying beside her. He opens his arms and Jacq rolls into them so that her back is flush against him and his hands are making lazy circles on her torso.

“That was amazing,” he says kissing the top of her head. “Was it okay for you?”

“It definitely wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” She giggled.

“The next time is certainly better.”

“So I’ve heard.” she turns her head until his lips meet hers and he kisses her, passionately.

“I’m so lucky to have found you, Jacq,” he murmured lips against hers. 

“Me too,” she responds and slowly they drift off to sleep.

  
  



	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE 5 YEARS LATER:**

Jacq set the table in her and Hoseok’s apartment making sure everything looked great.

She heard the front door open and a familiar “Honey, I’m home!” echo throughout the apartment making her smile.

Hoseok and her had been living together for about a month now and tonight all their friends were coming by for dinner so that the pair could throw a little housewarming party. 

The first to arrive were Madi and Jungkook. Recently married, they had just gotten back from their honeymoon in New Zealand and never looked happier. Madi had stopped working so much so that she could spend more time with Jungkook and he couldn’t seem to stop staring at her. It seemed that some things never changed, even though the choker Madi was wearing looked suspiciously like a collar.

“Madi!” Jacq exclaimed enveloping her old friend in a hug. “You made it!’

“Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world. It’s not often we all get to get together. Is everyone coming tonight?” Madi answered as Jungkook took her jacket and left to chat with Hoseok in the kitchen.

“I’m pretty sure. Everyone said they were at least.”

Next to arrive were Alyssa and Namjoon. The pair had been traveling the world for the last two years vlogging online about their adventures and had quite the Youtube following. Hoseok nearly tackled Namjoon with a hug when he got in and the pair announced that they were going to be getting married that fall at a destination wedding in Iceland.

"The whole point of making it a destination is so that not everyone can make it." Alyssa said taking a huge swig of wine. "The less the better, honestly."

Monica was the biggest surprise, though. When she arrived, Jin in tow, she carried an armful of housewarming plants for Jacq and Hoseok and an absurdly swollen stomach.

“What is  _ that _ !?” Alyssa screeched motioning to the stomach as the girls grabbed the plants out of her hands. The men all surrounded Jin in hugs and brought him to the kitchen to shower him in booze. 

“Yeah, I mean, you told us you were pregnant but jesus, that’s a lot.” Madi stated.

Monica looked down and rubbed her stomach, smiling.  “I don’t know. It just kind of happened, y’know? I mean, marriage was always too much for me but  we talked about kids and I was open to it. He asked me to stop the birth control and this,” she motioned to her stomach, “sort of happened.”

“What are you gonna name it?” Jacq asked. “Aren’t you do in like, a month?”

“Three weeks.” She smiled. “It’s a boy. We’ve decided to name him Jimin, after Jin’s childhood friend. I think it’s a beautiful name.” 

“Yeah, it sounds great,” Madi said. 

"Still disgusting but whatever." Alyssa stated.

“God, where has life taken us?” Jacq said sitting at the table. Her friends all followed. “If you asked me where I would be ten years ago, I never would have thought all  this would happen. Fuck, I never thought I would find love period.” 

“And yet, here we are.” Alyssa said, motioning around the table. Their prospective males laughing in the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Jacq said raising her glass. “Here we are.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next chapter is when worlds collide. 
> 
> If you like the characters in this piece they are from the Youtube channel Plan B. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChu55pKLD73OlF2xgOTN57g


End file.
